


2021 My smutty Valentine Countdown

by Beelzeneth



Category: British Actor RPF, Enola Holmes (2020), Night Hunter (2018), Stardust (2007), Superman - All Media Types, The Tudors (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, mission impossible six
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Choking, Degredation Kink, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hate Sex, Kitten Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, dark!Clark, dub con, fem dom, implement spanking, mdlb, non con, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: join me as we explore a different character and different kink each day to build up to valentines day!
Relationships: August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You, Captain Syverson (Sand Castle) & Reader, Captain Syverson/You, Charles Brandon/Reader, Charles Brandon/You, Clark Kent/Reader, Geralt/You, Geralt/reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You, Superman/Reader, Superman/You, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You, Walter Marshall/Reader, clark kent/ you, geralt/reader/jaskier, geralt/you/jaskier, humphrey/reader, humphrey/you, kal el/ you, kal el/reader
Kudos: 33





	1. August-Hatefuck

Summary: August didn’t like a lot of things, he didn’t like bratty, mouthy little agents who didn’t know their place, he didn’t like being forced into working undercover with said mouthy agents either. And he most certainly didn’t like working on valentines day when he could be dicking down every sad single woman he could set his eyes on… But he supposed hatefucking you into submission in the bathroom where your cries would echo through the old walls of the building would suffice just this once, after all it was valentines day and you were his ‘wife’ for this mission, it was about time you became convincing~

Warnings: ⚠Adult Content, 18+, Smut, Non Con, Dub Con, Filming During Sex

A/N: soo counting down to valentines day with a new idea/Prompt each day which im going to try and write drabbles for each. Today was August. Also this is the first time i’ve wrote for August so please be kind!

“what are you fucking doing in hereAH! AU-GUST?” you finished your snotty comment with a yelp as you were spun around two huge calloused hands squeezing your arms pulling them behind your back tipping you forward over the gritty desk making you face the distorted checkerboard 60’s glass.

“Save your fucking breath woman! Had about enough of your fucking mouth!” the man growled in your ear smirking as you tried to fight him. But he was twice your size and as strong as the steel in his blue eyes.

“wh-what do you- oh for fuck sake That?! We’re undercover?!” you admonished pressing back on him trying to untangle yourself but your panic grew as you realised you were know match for the hammer.

“yes as such your my fucking wife for the duration of it!” he snarled into your ear from behind hell bent on making you pay for all the bratty prick teasing behaviour you’d been giving him since the shitty posting began. You wanted him, and now you were having him whether you liked it or not.

“Exactly now let me go! GOD DANMIT STOP FUCKING SQUEEZING ME!” you shouted kicking out at him, but the man used the opportunity to slip between your legs. His huge feet stepping inside of yours, thighs lining yours keeping them spread, his huge erect cock nestled against your vulnerable clothed core. You froze all your fight leaving you as you were directed lower bending over before him.

“This is more like it~” he drolled grunting holding both wrists in one huge hand.

“This is how my wife should be, bent over waiting for a fucking pounding from her husband” he almost purred the words out, getting a kick out of finally having his bitch below him.

“Au-August we- what are you fucking doing?! Get off of me I’m not your fucking wife you sick cunt!” you yelled picking up your slacked jaw, finding your voice whilst trying to ignore the huge hand skimming your ass before spanking it sharply in reprimand.

“Oh I know that trust me I fucking know, because if you were my wife I’d have ruined your fucking throat last night for the way you spoke to me!” you gasped unsure how to respond as his words sent your body shivering, pussy wetting your knickers from the way he rubbed slowly on your throbbing mound.

“I would have face fucked you until your tiny throat was so sore and swollen you could barely breath let alone bad mouth me today!” he growled into your ear, the venomous threat enticed you, the small weak woman inside simpering at him, wanting him to fuck you into a coma.

“I’d have fucking taken photos of my fat cock lodged in your throat, held you still until you choked on it, suffocating you until you almost blacking out like a fucking cum drunk whore” he hissed into you dipping down pressing a kiss to your back, sniffing you like a predator with its prey. Teasing you taunting with his breath.

“And I’d keep the photos~ make sure you had a reason to fucking behave, something to guarantee you’d fall on your knees at the snap of my fingers…” he hummed into your back running his nose up your spine making your breath hitch.

“Use that mouth whenever i fucking pleased, making you swallow every fucking drop! And if you don’t? Well the photos may end up all over the office~” he threatened you jolted twisting your head around to him gawking. You had heard he could be an asshole but this? You’d never expected. He grinned at you, a devious yet undeniably handsome smile. It was only then you noticed his hand had been creeping over you bunching the stretchy pencil skirt up over your hips and ripping your knickers down.

“But today is valentines day~ so you got off lightly, instead I’ll ram your cunt until its gaping, until your pussy is swollen and chaffed all because of me!” he growled to you making you tremble, all of your training had abandoned you as you panted. Fear and arousal both colliding within you leaving you frozen to the spot unable to even think until you felt the blunt tip of his cock kissing your cunt almost sweetly.

“No- the mission!? August we cant-” you hissed feeling every bit like a lamb being lead to slaughter- a fucking tiny sacrifice for the biggest baddest agent of them all August Walker himself!

“Of course we can like you said we are undercover~ what husband doesn’t ruin his wife’s juicy cunt on valentines day? You’ll be praised for your dedication~” he said with dark glee and through your hands out in front of you with such a force you had to catch yourself from going face first through the glass.

“Wh-what no- you wouldn’t dare-we can’t!- WHY THE FUCK I IS THAT?!- NO!! PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY!” you screeched watching in horror as the man held his phone up to you, capturing your face in the shot before panning down to the crown of his cock pressing past your wet petals.

“Smile for me wont you love? No?… Then fucking turn around and pop your ass out for me!” he sneered before lacing his fingers in the roots of your hair and twisting you face around roughly. You moaned sharply as he surged forward making him chuckle.

“What’s this? The little bitch likes being used? Good~ you know i think this partnership may become permanent what do you think?” he asked voice haughty and smug. You made to reply, wanting to snap at him but you couldn’t as his rutting cock stole your breath.

“oh that’s right silly me, my mistake i forgot little bitches cant think, let alone speak when their being fucked like the brats they are, oh well.” he taunted before slipping the phone below you, the front facing camera recording your weeping face above as you braced yourself on the glass. A few seconds later his hands held your hips and he began to rut into you harder making you cry out in ecstasy, you’d planned to try and fuck august at the end of the mission but this? God this was better you closed your eyes pressing back on him meeting his thrusts as he forced himself deeper into your tender stretched channel over and over. You cried and wailed like the whore he had claimed you were unable to hold back as your darkest fantasies of being brought to hand came true.


	2. Humphrey- Fem Dom, MDLB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Humphrey’s wife decided to tame her brat of a husband on sweethearts day~
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+, Smut, MDLB, Teaseing, Bondage, Brat Taming, Swearing, Kink, Oral, Misogynistic Veiws, Fem Dom.
> 
> A/N: you thought you were safe? Hahaha! Never here is a quick smut shot number three of my valentines day Countdown! Enjoy my loves and no I’m not sorry for Humphrey Smut!

You sipped your tea, your house robe wound tightly around you a smirk on your lips as you thought about the day ahead. It was sweethearts day and your very own sweetheart was in for a rude awakening~

You heard the growl from your bedroom above~ your husband had arisen. Well as much as he could whilst tied to the bed. You giggled hearing the rattling as he wriggled on the bed, shaking the iron frame. Time to tend to the brat.

Though you were older then him, you’d accepted the proposal after a good few months of pussy footing around. You’d been married for two years but things hadn’t gone to plan. You thought he would stop being so haughty and settle a little, that once married his battiness would end but no. So now today you were taking the reigns. Changing your dynamic and bringing your boy husband into line.

You climbed the stairs quickly and watched from the door as your sweet boy cursed growling and grunting trying to free himself. He wouldn’t, years of hitching horses and cattle to have their hooves tended to had made you skilled with a rope.

“Oh gosh look at that~” you purred taunting your ducky eyeing the tent in the blanket where his cock was standing erect.

“Alexis what’s the meaning of this?!” Humphrey seethed, his lip pulling away from his teeth in a snarl looking every bit a vicious little puppy… perhaps that was a better name for him today? Because by the end of it he will be as well trained as any loyal pup.

“Well its sweethearts day love, you said we could do anything I wanted-” you giggled standing just shy of the bed. He froze and snorted angrily face going red before his high voice bellowed into the room.

“YES LIKE BLOODY SHOPPING FOR EXPENSIVE CHOCOLATES O-OR A NEW DRESS NOT- THIS!” He shouted at you tugging on his wrists and ankles making a racket as he tried to free himself, the head board banging on the wall. It made you wince for a second but laugh out loud at him.

“Well this is what I want to do~” you said sitting next to his form admiring the way his lithe muscles pulled from the way your secured him spread Eagle in his sleep this morning. You’d also admit to fisting his cock once he was tied, spitting on your hand and squeezing him until he was panting and rutting into your hand in his sleep. What could you say? you were eager.

You leaned over him your hair falling from your shoulders skimming his torso making him flush and gasp as the soft tresses tickled his skin. You moved up along his chest pressing a single kiss to his neck before nibbling his ear making him shudder and mewl. No matter how he fussed and thrashed you knew he was going to enjoy being at your mercy today. You’d make sure of it.

“I want to ruin you, and make you a very obedient boy today” you breathes into his ear letting your voice drop low as you nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m going to sit on your mouth and put it to good use, teach you how good boys wield it and then if your a good puppy I might ride you” you purred into him adding a small moan one hands tracing down his offered body twisting and pinching a nipple making his jaw fall open, he tried to hold back a delicious keen but couldn’t.

“If your good I’ll sink down on my sweet boys cock as many times as I want, as long as I want~” you continued trailing our hand down south clawing your fingers until only your nails grazed his pal skin, leaving faint red lines in their wake. He gulped wriggling his hips in anticipation as you made the slow descent to them.

“And if your really good I might even let you cum, but we are a long way from that at the moment” you said pausing just short on his cock, nails scratching at the thick hair at his base. You jolted trying to rut up to your hand as you tickled the curls either side of his cock.

“Ah! Ohh fuck-god love-I want!” You smiled down at him as he threw his head back grunting as our fingers worked their magic massaging the muscles that made his cock flex.

“You want? What? Oh sweet baby you can’t want me to fist your cock? Can you?” You hummed at him enjoying yourself much more then you thought you would.

“Y-Yes YES FUCK-DO YOUR DUTY! Your my wife and-and you need to take care of that! Now-this fucking instant woman!” He hissed ever the impatient brat. You tutted at him and dug your nails into the soft hair letting them bite at the sensitive skin.

“Oh but I tried baby! I really did, this morning~ but you didn’t wake up soo?” You trailed off moving your hand lower bypassing his cock, ignoring it no matter how he growled and thrashed trying to rotate his hips and force your skin to brush his painful swollen cock.

You huffed a laugh reaching down grasping his balls and squeezed. He sputtered chocking on a moan as you rolled them around in your hand rubbing and pressing on them gently. He grunted trying to dig his heels into the bed and rock, wanting to create his own friction and have some semblance of control.

“I fucking swear woman!” He yelped cursing under his breath as his shour0t lost all fire ending in a whine as you pulled away from him standing tall and turned your back on him walking to the closet dropping your housecoat.

Humphrey gasped at the sight, you were in… that was? A strange provocative set of underwear something a whore would wear! The black stockings being held up by a garter set and matching silk Basque. His mouth ran dry, unable to control himself as he peered at his wife there in all her glory dressed up like his very own whore. And he fucking loved it! The only thing wrong with this scenario was it should be you sprawled out on the bed not him.

“Yes I can hear that, such a foul tempered boy you are~” you drolled leaning into the closet pulling out your little treat. You stood turning hiding the implement behind your leg and prowled towards him.

“Do you like my smalls?” You asked shimmying for him a little making your breasts bounce for him, knowing he loved them. When having sex he was always suckling and biting at them, to the point you thought it was almost soothing for him, adding to your belief he had a peculiar mommy kink.

“OH GOD-yes yes fuck ugh! God nOO!? For fuck sake woman untie me-I am not laying here like a fucking-a fucking ugh!?” He panted twisting trying desperately to reach you.

“Toy? My poor boy” you hummed stepping next to him tilting your head at him pouting at him sarcastically. 

“Now you listen to me woman! A man below a woman it unnatural! You are my wife! And will do as your told! Now untie me!” He ranted with shaking breaths voice trembling in anger and arousal, he was more frustrated then anything raising his head as far as he could snapping his teeth at you.

“You know for how unnatural it is? Your cock seems to like the idea of it~” you shrugged tipping your head to his cock that was strong enough to hold the fairly heavy blankets high.

“Look at it soo eager~ its cute!” You gushed tiptoeing down the side of the bed a little bending over to peek at the tent in the covers.

“DONT CALL MY COCK CUTE! ITS NOT CUTE ITS AH YOU? WHATS THAT?!” Humphrey’s roar became a yip as you spun and struck the tent in the covers lightly striking his hard cock with the small leather crop you’d retrieved from the closet. You’d gotten it for today, a basic riding crop, but you’d snipped the end into strips you didn’t want to actually hurt him, more tickle.

“Oh this? Its your crop~ you’ve been causing all sorts of havoc around the town, its time you were brought to heel” you giggled. As he fumed below you, but you could tell he was enjoying to the idea of being at your mercy. His breathes became laboured, eyes widening and his cock bobbing about fighting the blanket.

You cooed and shucked the blankets cleanly off the bed and arched over the inviting red tipped cock straining, he arched his back groaning as you dipped closer to it blowing cool air on him.

“No-don’t fucking tease me! Fucking hurry!” He whined trying to press his cock to your lips urgently. You tutted and stood up fro the bed scowling at him playfully, bending the crop in your hands before slapping it to the underside of his cock in quick strikes down to his vulnerable balls drawing over them with the tip of the crop then landed two flicking strikes making him arch and groan, eyes rolling to the head of his head.

“FUCKING UNTIE ME! RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL-oh wait what are you doing?!” He began screaming but was cut short as you stuck his tummy harder than you had his cock.

“You know mommy’s had just about enough of all that shouting…” you sighed and crawled onto the bed straddling him sitting on his abdomen not letting his cock anywhere near where he wanted to be.

“But then again someone hasn’t had his breakfast he must be famished?” You mused out loud then began climbing him watching as his face flamed at the implication. You climbed higher hands holding the metal headboard and smirking down at him. He looked up from between your legs startled, pupils blown wide face red. You winked down at him as he panted and licked his bottom lip looking hungry and needy sweat beading on his brow.

“Don’t you worry mommy has just the thing to start the day right now open up puppy” you added slipping on hand to the small knickers and pulling them to the side and began seating yourself on his mouth.

“What? No I don’t mfff, huuuuggg!” He complained as you pressed your cunt on his jaw. You moaned as he yelled up into you, his lips and tash massaging your cunt as he spoke the vibrations making you shudder over him.

“UGH FUCK~ ah god yes~ now that’s better” you moaned rocking a little on him as he hummed , tongue darting up into your folds unable to stop himself as your juices coated his lips.

“You best get to work puppy mommy is going to make you work for your pleasure today~” you mewled as he moved digging his face into your folds humming and licking suckling at you. For al, his kicking and screaming he loved pleasuring you, it boosted his ego having you fall apart on his tongue alone. But this? Being dominated by his wife? Fuck he’d never had agreed to it but here and now? This was the sweetest torture he could have even hoped, his cock was so sensitive it was weeping all over himself, his cum drizzling over his thighs and stomach and he just knew this was going to be the best sex of his fucking life!


	3. Captain Syverson- Breeding Kink/Dub Com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sy decides a to have a quick in his friends bathroom, and discovers you have a little breeding kink.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+, Smut, Dub Con?, Choking, Unsafe sex, Captain kink?, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk.
> 
> A/N: so another valentines day countdown with the lovely Sy. I hope you hoes are thirsty?

Sy couldn’t help grinning at you as your ass wobbled back and forth almost tumbling again in your heels sinking into the grass, as you made your way inside to use the bathroom. You hissed ankles screaming at you. You’d admit getting dolled up was worth it, just to see him in his military suit, it was a treat, a sneak peak to what he’d look like on your wedding day in a few short months. The crisp lines and padded shoulders of the jacket making him look even bigger then he was.

Today he was accepting a medal, a medal of bravery. You were happy he was here getting recognition but… Did these mother fuckers have to book it on valentines day. You’d had him home for three days. Just three days and he’d decided to hold off until valentines day, and it was only last night he’d reminded you that you had this little shindig. Asshole!

He placed his hand to the small cap of his hat and flicked it up to get a better view of your ass as you walked off in a mood. His men chuckled being careful not to follow the captains gaze and peek at your little bubble butt as you crossed the party in a huff. You’d just been trying to sneak Sy away from the after party, wanting to get home and fuck his brains out, but the man refused saying he was the guest of honour and wasn’t going to bail on the party his men had so thoughtfully arranged.

“Well I’ll be damned~ now that right there is one hell of a peach!” You froze hearing the low teasing voice of your fiancé followed by a wolf whistle. There were a few chuckles from his team and there other halves. You fisted your hands knuckles white and tense and spun around stiffly back as straight as any military man. And turned with a scathing glare at him snarling silently. It wasn’t just the fact he had told you no, it was the fact that since then he had been sneaking touches, wedging his hand between your legs as you sat next to him on the bench at the table. His hot hand cupping and digging with his fingers skimming your swollen clit. Then leaving you hanging at the last moment driving you crazy.

Then the teaseing? Oh god the teasing, licking and sucking his fingers obscenely cleaning them after selecting the messy barbecue chicken wings or over filling his burger with sauce. You’d froze flushing watching him with blown eyes as the prized wide tongue lapped off the sauce with small grunts and sighs. The others had caught you and made a comment about there being a ‘a spare room upstairs’ you’d flushed brightly and growled as the men all chuckled boisterously. At that point you’d got up and wandered off deciding to take a break… And put some toilet paper in your knickers to try and soak up any mess.

“A peach that your not getting anywhere near after your little fucking performance!” you growled at him your frustration and embarrassment both mounting swiftly turning to anger.

“Ohoho really darlin’?” he said playfully placing his feet on the floor with loud definite thuds, the polished boots hitting the patio in heavy steps coming closer crossing to the grass and tried to catch you around your waits from behind, but you dodged.

“Yes so get a good old look because your not having none!” You snipped ignoring the whoops and hollers of his men.

“Well someone doesn’t sound happy” he drolled slowly gaining on you from behind and moved to slap your ass. You spun around catching his hand before he could touch it.

“No touching” you said pulling away from him still aroused and pissed off at the man.

“Now why would you go say a silly thing like that?” he asked reaching a huge paw out quickly chasing you the few steps you’d got down the garden to the house. He moved behind you hands on your hips walking with you his crotch attached to your ass as he plastered himself to your back pressing a kiss to your neck.

“Because Captain, its my ass” you muttered fiercely still walking the length of the garden determined to clean yourself up in the bathroom.

“Really? That’s funny because I distinctly remember you screaming that it belonged to your captain” he said just loud enough for the others to hear. You squinted at him and moved fast pulling the cap of his hat down over his eyes making him grunt at you hands moving to fix the stupid hat that he detested, but kept on because he knew you loved him in it, the way it made him that tad bit more intimidating, you loved a man in uniform. He’d spent many nights in nothing but this very hat as he ruined your cunt, he even managed to feast on your sweet pussy with it on once or twice.

“Shut up Dominic!” you hissed pulling away from him, heading into the house calling out over your shoulder you needed to use the ladies room.

“Ooho! the first name- Caps in trouble~” you just made out his best friend bellowing out at him and Sy telling him to 'fuck off’

image  
You sighed as you shut the door behind you quickly shucking up your skirt and dropping your knickers and huffing seeing the puddle in them. You growled moving to the toilet ripping some of the toilet roll and wiping them down cleaning them as best as you could with what you had.

It was when you threw the wadded soft tissue into the toilet and ripped another load to clean your fucking drenched cunt you heard a knock on the door.

“Its occupied!” you called out to the insistent knocking, still focusing on wiping yourself down.

“Oi its fucking-oh Sy? ” you yelped as the door busted open and your man waltzed in. You both froze, you bent over knickers dropped down your thighs one hand dipped between your thighs the toilet paper still at your petals cleaning them. Sy growled, nostrils flaring and a grin splitting across his face as it he’d just won the lottery. He kicked the door shut behind him and prowled towards you.

“Sy-Dom what the fuck!?What are you-O-Oh GOD?!” you stuttered but were cut off as he lunged at you one are winding around you waist the other cupping your throat forcing you back into the mirror covered wall by the sink slamming you to it, his mouth moulding over yours.

“Don’t you 'Dom’ me woman! You need a seeing to darlin getting all prickly” he snarled pulling back putting pressure on your neck pressing your head back to the glass, his other hand moving between your legs, pulling the tissue from you throwing it into the toilet.

“Yes but not here Sy, this is a fucking party!” you pleaded both hands rising to grab his wrist but he wouldn’t budge instead slotting himself between your legs dipping his head to yours.

“Yeah but clearly you need a lesson in manners fucking Dominic? Really?” he purred, he never ever liked you using his full name, especially in front of the others. He hated his name, always had and most likely always will.

“I don’t fucking think so buddy” you ground out trying to wriggle free of him but he just moved his free hand to his pants unbuckling his belt whilst bending a knee rubbing his thigh on your cunt making you arch and moan.

“Ah-fuck! Sy” you gasped withering only now noticing the music in the garden was louder then before, probably due to the disappearance of you both. You flushed at the thought, head growing light as his fingers squeezed the sides of your neck.

“No no you know better then that?” he cooed with a small grunt dropping his zipper frantically and slipping his cock from his boxers with a sigh.

“C-captain~” you huffed loosing yourself in the feeling of his burning blunt cock slowly finding its way between your legs rubbing your thighs as you tried clamping them shut.

“No-sy we are not having sex in your friends bathroom!” you breathed out harshly, almost spitting the words out in a panic remembering where you were.

“Oh yes we are you need a darn good seeing to!” he chuckled hooking a hand behind one knee and tugging up harshly opening you to his poised cock.

“We haven’t got a condom!” you gasped as he drove forward stretching you in one slow, achingly pleasant thrust. You threw your head back moaning unable to resist your hips twitching forward body sucking him deeper.

“Good, maybe hosing you down properly will fucking sort you out!” he growled looking you dead in the eye, you stuttered grunting as his cock settled deeper, the feel of him completely bare inside of you sinful and dangerous. He moaned biting your lower lip and tugging it then sucked harshly forceing it to swell before letting it go with a loud pop.

“Oh-oh god D-dom that’s~ oh f-fuck” you cried out nails digging into his wrist as he began ploughing you, soiling your cunt taking it for himself, this time marking you properly. You were so careful with birth control. Being unable to have the pill or injection you opted for condoms, you’d never actually let him ride you bare back not wanting to fall pregnant before he was ready. But this? The risk made you weak and wanton, somehow the possibility of him 'catching’ you was almost too much for you to handle.

“Oh you like that? You like the idea of me rinsing your little cunt out?” he groaned feeling you tense around him smirking at the thought of his missus having a secret little breeding kink.

“Hmm? Just imagine darlin Me? Pumping that little pussy full of cum~” you moaned closing your eyes mouth open singing his praises, the panting and harsh slapping of skin making the room humid. Each deep bone shaking thrust making you weep, cunt melting over him more than ever before at his words.

“Forceing your little ripe womb to take it all, and then? Oh baby~” he seethed into your ear suckling the lobe pressing his tongue threw the small gold hoops flicking and twisting as he did to your cunt when he devoured you.

“Then I get to see you waddle about out there in front of everyone knowing your little juicy pussy has been well fed. Watching you cross your legs and flush desperately trying to hold it all inside so you don’t leave wet patches all over the place~” you mewled scratching his arms bouncing rocking on him unable to stop yourself as his words painted a delicious picture in your head. The idea of spending the rest of the day walking around with a cunt full of his cum, smearing across your knickers making you a needy whore.

“But you will, I’m going to make sure of it~” he promised arching his hips hitting a different angle, a single sharp tug to your knee holding it high over his hip directing his cock to rub your sweet spot making your eyes snap open in shock and choke on a higher pitched squeal.

“Oh-god Dom stop- I’m gonna, I cant s-stop!” you cried out stomach twitching, the familiar knot forming in your gut threatening to snap as he moved faster moving his hand up the column of your throat stretching your head up, forcing you to look to the ceiling. You cried out tears falling from your eyes as you trembled knowing already it was too late for you, you were going to cum in his friends bathroom like a little slut. The thought made your heart prickle with warmth, this was probably the best sex you could have! The fear or getting caught?

“Who knows maybe its what you need, a hard raw fuck, and a few doses of good old fashioned lovin’ no condoms or bullshit” he hummed biting at your curve of your neck sucking using you to muffle his own cries, teeth digging into the flesh. Your legs gave way at the sharp pain forcing you to climb higher, eyes squeezing shut unable to speak only babble incoherently.

“Hmm? Tell me do you want my cum? To be fucking bred? Maybe a full tummy will help your attitude?” he grunted teasing you, watching closely trying to determine if this was a kink or if you were just caught up in the moment. You squeezed painfully tight around him pushing yourself down wanting him deeper his dirty talk somehow hitting just right.

“You want me to soak your insides and force you to hold it for the rest of the party~ You know i might even take your panties too, pop'em in my pocket, then that way?” he moaned feeling his balls tightening, shit he needed to hurry! It didn’t help he had a breeding kink of his own. Wanting nothing more then to stuff you full, he’d waited a long time to finally fuck you full now he was feeling you properly for the first time he couldn’t help being eager to flood you, but he will not be coming before his woman, never!

“That way you really will have to hold it, squeeze those walls tight and try to savour all my precious cum” he swore under his breath his words getting to him more then he would have liked. But he wasn’t the only one, you arched desperately caught up in a torrent of feelings, your body was so confused and overwhelmed it simply shook, jittering and meeting his thrusts as best as it could.

“It might even fucking stick” his snarled eyes going wide as he imagined you round with his own child, your tits swollen and tender. Fuck yes! His words accompanied by his thick throbbing cock rutting into you in hard almost painful jabs at your cervix was your undoing. You screamed out to him shaking your head trying to fend off the powerfull orgasm. But it was too late your walls had latched onto him, squeezing and milking him.

“AH FUUCK FUCK SY! CAP~ CAPTAIN UGH SH-IT SHIT!” you sobbed wailing as he fucked into your spasming walls, your body cramping under the strain. You cried out grunting and mewling desperately at the shocks and tremors of the orgasm, your body suckling him whilst coating him in your own cum releasing over his still rutting cock. Sy pressed a hand to your hip squeezing and pinning them still moaning louder his own release starting making his hips stutter. He roared loud and proud finally settling as deep as he could wedged tightly to your cervix before tickling the bruised organ with his cum, releasing in thick hot spurts. his shoulders were tense as he finished.

“Breeding kink babe? God a cant wait to do that again~” he grumbled panting staying exactly where he was smirking at you as you heaved deep breaths still trying to come to terms with the amazing sex you’d just been treated to. He chuckled releasing your neck that had remained in his palm since he’d entered the room, the hand ghosted your cheek cupping it gently then he pressed a chaste kiss to your open lips.

“I-I don’t? What?” you asked dumbly brows knitting together. He scoffed hissing pulling free from you gently and tugging up your knickers to catch anything that tried to escape.

“What you think a little one will only take one round? Fuck no! I’m good but fuck a breeding’s a breeding love~ lets get you nice a round” he said one hand on your tummy cupping it sweetly with intent, his other moved to his cock tucking himself away. With that he righted his belt and winked stepping back from you forcing you to catch yourself on the sink beside you.

“We can leave in twenty minuets or so, don’t be too long up here darlin’ and don’t you be trying to clean yourself up either, I want you nice and messy for when we get home” he said turning around and heading to the door, knowing you would need to pee now he’d fucking your brains out.

“I’ll see you down stairs I love you!” he said over his shoulder as he opened the door and walked through it. You growled trying to follow but almost fell legs still far to weak to chase him… And you needed to pee, so you settled for swearing at him as he closed the door behind him.

“Y-you fucker!”

“And don’t you forget it bug~” he replied with a laugh then moved down the hall, making you grumble to yourself. Honestly he really was an asshole, but a sexy lovable one.


	4. Charles Brandon- Bath Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Charles here’s about a day purely dedicated to lovers and sex, of course the man is eager to start celebrating with his wife.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+, Smut, Fingering, Teasing, Dirty talk, Bath sex, Romantic Sex, Swearing
> 
> A/N: here we go~ number five! I hope you all enjoy this slower more romantic smut piece.

You clambered into the house shivering but laughing ushering your children into the large warm foyer, your children’s two matrons waited with fresh warm towels for them. You smiled to them as you quickly began coaxing the children to leave their wet coats in the small cloakroom just off the left.

“Boys coats off before you get a chill” you said trying to calm the excited children who were somehow exhausted and boisterous all in one.

“We’re already cold mother, we were in the snow!” Edward said excitedly. Yes snow, in the middle of February it had been a treat. Charles had decided the children could have the morning off from their studies to play, a sweet family outing for the six of you. You grinned watching as Edward moved helping Avery his five year old younger brother out of his coat and hung it up for him.

“Ah, no! Wipe your feet- Mathias don’t make me tell you twice” you warned the six year old trying to scamper off into the house before wiping his feet. You sighed seeing the boy ignore you and dash past his siblings wanting to get the warmest towel.

“Mathias what did your mother just say? Look your tracking in the snow and mud” Charles called out from behind you, your youngest on his hip. Timothy had tried to play with his older brothers launching snowballs at them giggling and squealing. But being only two years he didn’t understand the game and had not been at all impressed when he got a face full of snow back. He quickly scurried to his father sobbing and had stayed on the mans hip ever since.

“Yes father sorry” Mathias uttered quickly slinking back to your side and wiping his feet a little pout on his face. Charles’ face softened and he ducked down using his free hand to take the boys coat from him, blowing a raspberry on his cheek as he did making the boy laugh at his fathers behaviour.

“Bath and then lunch and a nap- you too Edward come on up stairs no arguing” Charles instructed hanging the wet coats of Timothy and Mathias on their low coat pegs.

“Yes father” The boys pouted but moved into the home making towards their matrons. Charles followed handing Timothy to one of the waiting women.

“And if your well behaved you can all play in the nursery after instead of returning to your lessons, but only if you are well behaved” Charles added looking to them pointedly that sent the boys perked up at that thanking their father before running up the stairs squealing and chatting away.

You quirked a brow at Charles who smiled at you slyly, he was clearly planning something. But then when was he not?

image  
“You go first love your shoulder is playing up” you said once reaching your bedchambers, spying the bath you had asked to be ready upon your return, the hot water steaming, murky from the soothing salts and scented oils in it.

“What no its not-” Charles said gruffly removing his boots and jerkin trying to get comfortable.

“I can tell Charles, you were wincing holding Timothy.” You sighed unlacing your dress ,the family outing in the snow had soaked through your coat and your dress had sucked up the freezing water like a sponge. You were shivering.

“God, its pathetic I struggle holding my own son” he complained moving to stand by the roaring fire beside you stripping his clothes just as quickly as you.

“No its not, it was an awful wound Charles… though I’m almost thankful for it, after all it stopped you jousting” you called out to him still unlacing your dress growling as your numb fingers failed to untie the knots.

“Yes well I don’t like being weakened by it, you know that” Charles huffed and stepped closer intervening, making quick work of your laces and glided his hands over the dress stripping you with ease.

“Charles love, it’s only the cold that’s gotten to it, you’ll be fine after a hot soak” you said turning around cupping his face craning your head up pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Well what about you? I don’t want you catching a chill” he said his hands moving to yours trapping the frozen fingers on his cheek in his palm and brought them to his mouth breathing on them trying to warm them before kissing it.

“Its a big tub love~” you said with a grin before slipping from him and crossing the room to the large bath. Charles followed, his plan seemed to be working-even better then planned the both of you were already naked! And god he was determined to stay that way for as long as possible, even with his shoulder playing up.

“Ugh god! This is marvellous, you know I believe the cold even got to my bones!” You sighed sinking into the water moaning as the water burned in the best way. Charles stepped in making the warmth rise as he sat down stretching his legs out below you inviting you to sit on his thighs. You raised your bottom letting him pull you tight to his chest. And nuzzled your neck groaning into it.

“Hmm god I can’t remember the last time we shared a bath~” he hummed curling around you as much as he could, relishing in the rare occasion. You were a very hands on mother and with four boys; including nine year old Edward from his first marriage, you were always busy. Not that you and Charles didn’t make time for each other, god no. Some argue you had cast a spell to tame the man as thoroughly as you did. You were an incredibly close couple. It was just you didn’t bathe together often, Charles was up early every morning with his duties bathing before you. And you preferred to bathe at night to help get a restful sleep.

“Mathias I believe? In your apartment’s at Court?” You as you shifted on his lap lightly, already feeling his cock rising to meet you, all to eager to fill your sweet Eden. Seven years of marriage, three boys later and he still couldn’t get enough of you.

“Yes… That sounds right” he hummed fingers skimming your breast as you began wriggling into him. sliding down his chest wanting to submerge your shoulders but he stopped your descent a thick arm around your waist holding you tightly to his lap, lips wandering your shoulder.

“You know~ I was informed the other day about a day of celebration ” you paused at the sly tone, he was up to something.

“Oh? What celebration?” You asked knowing full well he was going to explain whether you asked or not.

“Of lovers~” he said voice dropping, his fingers to slipping down over your round breast finding your nipple and tugging a it softly.

“Oh gosh this must be something to do with henry” he said a small waver to your voice as he teased your nipples out of hiding with soft grazes. you already had some idea where this was headed. Not that you’d complain, it’d been five days since you’d last laid with your husband. Five days to long you’d have him every single day if you could! You were just as eager to have him as he was you.

“Well king Francis wrote to the him and mentioned it” he grinned licking his lips as your nipples finally puckered the once flat now pebbled buds skimming the waters surface as you breathed heavy.

“Ah~ Go on, what is this celebration then?” You hissed offering your chest to him, but his fingers moved south drawing slow patterns down your tummy making it shiver.

“Well its a day for lovers to be just that~ lovers. A day of passion and lust- to ravage one another” he purred into you skimming his finger tips, blunt nails tickling the skin of your pelvic bone. Making you giggle and turn to face him.

“Ah well that does sound like something I’d enjoy my lord~” you said teasing him turning towards him as far as you could in his lap peeking at him, trying to ignore your husbands hand sneaking between your thighs with intent. You drifted towards him, lips pursed slightly. Licking at them enticingly and tipped your head closer to him but stopped just short of his lips.

“But we have children that need tending to” you uttered moving a hand up to his lips in a hush movment before giggling and turning back around grasping the washcloth.

Charles chuckled forcing your legs apart, his deft fingers peeling your petals apart to seek out your small bundle of nerves, whilst he lodged two fingers inside of you splitting you open. He stayed there fingers holding still apart from one flicking at the small pearl he’d found. You squeaked and scooted back in surprize not expecting him to be as bold as that just yet.

He moved tucking under you properly as you jolted his hard cock now poking out from between your legs tapping your thighs lightly. You were ashamed to say the tiny brushes of his cock made you widen your legs on instinct. You were so used to him settling between them they fell open so naturally for him.

“Children that have been wearing themselves out in the snow all morning, that are having a warm bath, lunch and nap, I dare say they will be asleep for quite some time” he hummed into your neck lapping at it pressing slow teasing kisses to the skin.

“You?-oh-OH! CHARLES-THAT’S.. Ah, fuck~ god that’s why you let them out of their lessons? So we could?” You breathed out panting as his feather light touches quickly became firm strokes, figure eights and C motions. Years of practice made Charles’ mastery of your body unfair, his skilled fingers knew how to force the small bud to swell in moments.

“Of course not, I’d never wear out the children to get a few hours alone with you~” he scoffed, you didn’t have to look at him to see the sly smile, you could hear it. You grunted at him closing your eyes trying to concentrate on the slow building pleasure in your loins as his fingers plucked and massaged your bud into a hard little pearl.

“Yo-ur an idiot ah fucking-Jesus!” You cried out ad he somehow pinched the pearl between his fingers holding it under a harsh pressure that was bordering pain, you moaned feeling your own pulse in your trapped clit. The constricted throbbing making your insides seize the first pulls of a knot forming in your lower tummy.

“The smartest idiot you know” he growled out pinching that little harder eliciting a small, hiss as it stung. He let go and began manipulating it again in gentle touches sending your walls fluttering around his still fingers. You gasped mewling hands darting out holding the sides of the tub trying to anchor yourself to something other then the feel of his playful fingers.

“Smart enough to trick you into marrying me that’s for sure” he added with a wet kiss to your neck.

“Oh!? Oh-fuck please- Charles-I need ~UGH!” You panted mewling at him unable to really concentrate as your body reacted, clenching and squeezing his fingers, desperate to draw them in, trying to coax him to move. Your face flushed as he chuckled.

“God your so perfect, I’ve not even started yet and your trembling, soaking my fingers trying to suck them like a harlot” he growled biting a red mark into your neck. You moaned arching tipping your head back to his shoulder thrusting your hips onto his hand trying to take him further as your body grew hot, a heat that had nothing to do with the water.

“My needy wife~ here is this what you want?” He teased you digging his fingers deep, curling them pressing your sensitive walls, prodding and drawing on them as he rutted his fingers delicately. You moaned relief and frustration washed over you in a terrible mix. He was giving in to you but not enough, expertly avoiding the spots that would make you sing for him.

“Close your legs love, I want to feel your thighs” he coaxed, you did as asked bringing your thighs together trapping his cock between them he growled as you did, the warm soft thighs trembling almost as much as your pussy was around his fingers.

“I want you to feel me, to caress me with your silky smooth skin, to feel the thick cock destined for your pussy~” he snarled into your ear biting at it harshly, letting the lobe go with a pop only to latch his teeth onto the gold earring and pull harshly making you yelp and turn your head to him trying to ease the painful pull.

You whined as he hand moved ever so slowly still avoiding your true secrets, the sweet spots that would make you crumble as quickly as you rose.

“Yes that’s it~ fuck your soo good, my very own filthy wanton whore~ mine, no one else’s~” he said releasing your jewellery to growl at you, harsh humid breaths ghosted your ear as he moaned silently rutting his cock through your shapely legs.

“I want you to cum on my fingers, I want you to show me how much you need me, let me see your desire~” he said now moving his hand with purpose pressing hard on your clit as his fingers fucked you in earnest, curling and flicking at they went. Drawing loud high keens and squeals, the blunt fingers now striking true, hitting the inner paradise that only he had ever found. You moved to widen your legs but he stopped you dwarfing your legs with his own clamping them shut unwilling to loose the soft sheath you’d kindly provided him with.

“Do you feel that? What you do to me? My thick hot cock, throbbing and twitching just aching to empty myself into your tight little heat” he groaned out sucking our neck once more in an effort to hide how needy he truly was. You didn’t catch on, lost in the torrent of lust he was smothering you with. You gasped out wriggling, every nerve in your body alive and wanting. His hot cock kept a leisurely pace, not in a hurry but the strokes were firm and fast, the throbbing teasing your muscles almost massaging them, fighting off a cramp as they tightened painfully. You moaned out in frustration as he contained you holding you tightly playing your body like a finely tune instrument just building up for a dramatic solo.

“But not until you prove to me how much you need your husband~” he voiced, the baritone teasing lulling you further into a lusty haze of his own creation.

“Come along wife, don’t keep me waiting you need to cum, to soak my fingers and get yourself ready for me… become a nice hot and wet hole for me to enjoy, until your nothing but a quivering little cunt for me to fuck and fill till my heart content” you gasped biting your lip at the words sinful and delicious. The tightening of your gut screamed tugging at your insides clamping around his fingers as they dove deep and true into you his motioned spilling water over the floor, had you not been a whimpering mess you’d have scolded him for it.

But you were far too gone, moaning and keening louder and higher almost cocking on the humid air that felt tick in your lungs, panting and heaving deeper breaths mouth falling wider the higher you climbed body riding waves of pleasure caused by the erratic beating of a single hand.

“PLEASE-PLEASE CHARLES-THATS i need it fuck-ugh god please husband!” You stuttered thrashing rocking on him, unknowingly moving your thighs over his cock stroking him as you came, gushing and trembling, his words being the final push. You shivered and wailed fighting him as your body locked and quivered, his fingers dint stop, instead lodging themselves against your spot flicking quickly rubbing harder forcing you through your orgasm dragging it out until you were hoarse from calling out singing a high carnal melody just for him.

Finally you began sobbing begging him to stop when it became to much. He heeded you pulling his fingers away. A mug grin on his face as you convulsed long after he’d stopped his ministrations.

“So what do you say your grace? Will you allow me to love you for the remainder of the day?”

“Pl-please Charles~” you pleaded breathlessly trying to move and turn around but you honestly didn’t have the strength instead you slipped collapsing almost going under the water. Charles was quick to capture you and pull you back up.

“With pleasure my lady~” he grinned slowly spinning you on his lap and slipping down a little leaning back pulling you to lie flat on top of him kissing your open mouth. You moaning into the kiss as he gently parted your thighs setting one either side of his waist before slowly entering you.

“Happy lovers day~” he hummed mouthing at your offered throat as you shifted throwing your head moaning loud into the room as he made himself at home in your fluttering core, pulling you closer until you’d swallowed him entirely.

“H-happy lovers day~ AH! CHARLES~” you replied desperately, mewling as he thrusted up into you prying you open slowly. He sighed before groaning loud into the room finally where he wanted to be all fucking day.

“Oh it will be, I’ll make certain” he chuckled letting his head fall back to the tub and gripped your hips, the tips of his fingers clawing your ass testing his grip teasingly, readying himself to fuck you full. You shuddered moaning at the promise in his


	5. Clark Kent- Teacher/Student Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You finally confront Clark in his new office but things take a strange turn when your screaming results in Clark revealing a whole different side of himself and quickly has you ass up over his brand spanking new desk.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+, Smut, Teacher/Student Role Play, Angst, Spanking, Implement- wooden Yardstick, Arguing
> 
> A/N: so this is smutty but not full smut idk I wasn’t entirely sure what to do for Clark and just started writing and this happened. Either way enjoy Day six of my Valentines day countdown.

“LOIS LOIS LOIS! Why is it always her!? ITS ALWAYS ABOUT HER! You-she fucking planned it!” You shouted across the empty office throwing your hands up at him making Clark jump and frown as you screeched at him.

“what?” He said eyes quickly flicking around you looking for an answer as to why you were so mad at him.

“Was she good? Just like you remembered. Huh did you enjoy it!?” You growled at him pawing at your eyes to clear the tears. Clark stood still frowning trying to figure out where this was coming from.

“What? Enjoy what?” Clark grunted crossing his arms shifting on his feet somehow looking taller and wider then ever before.

“Fucking her!” You snarled dipping your head low hunching your shoulders as you spat out the two words. You looked ready to pounce, you probably would have had he not flushed red with anger and began arguing back.

“I did not- I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU? HOW COULD YOU- WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?” He growled at you rounding his desk and snarled at you himself. No longer willing to stand there and listen to you screaming at him like a banshee. You’d been yelling at him for a solid ten minuets now testing his patience.

“YOU LEFT! YOU DISSAPPEARD WITH THAT GINGER CUNT ON VALENTINES DAY YOU DIDNT COME HOME FOR TWO DAYS CLARK!” You called out with a growl. Tears streaking down your face as you finally revealed what had hurt you enough to storm his office at nine o'clock at night.

“SO TELL ME! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE FUCKING RUN OFF WITH HER!? O-ON VALEN-TINES D-DAY?!” You shouted sobs finally escaping as you spoke, hiccups and sniffles breaking your words. You pawed at your face angrily not wanting his to see you cry.

“Oh god… no I didn’t Alexis I didn’t -I would never cheat-” he began uncrossing his arms and stepping toward you

“L-LIAR! YOU…YOU HAVENT GOT THE FUCKING BOLLOCKS TO-O SAY NO TO HER-JUST A WEAK, SPINLESS PITIFUL FUCKING COWARD! AF-RAID TO DO A DAMN THING ABOUT ANYTHING LET ALONE GIVI-NG LOIS FUCKING LANE BOU-NDARIES!” You screamed at him snarling your final insults not noticing the dark look on his face. The room fell quiet your heaving pants and bitten off whines the only thing breaking the thick dreadful silence.

“Are you done?” He said coolly, you took a step back gasping covering you mouth thinking he was about to end things with you after your screaming fit.

“I? I? No Cl-ark please listen?” you started still wiping your face trying to stop the tears. You couldn’t, instead tipping your head down covering your face fully giving in sobbing into them at the real threat of him leaving you over this temper tantrum.

“I think I’ve heard enough from you missy” he said severely shoes thumping on the floor. You peeked up at him hands out ready to try and catch him if he tried to walk past you.

“Clark please-” he moved fast capturing your jaw in his hand and leaned in to you, the light blue eyes you love now dark almost sinister, but there was a heat to them, a light and a self-confidence you’d not seen in him before. you moved snapping your hands to his wrist almost fearful of the man.

“Shut up” he growled low and sinister before jerking you forward up onto your tiptoes making you squeak and close your eyes, hands

“Before I shut you up” he ended lip curling up into a snarl which you’d never seen before. At your stunned silence he cooed at you softly before pressing a gentle kiss to your parted lips, licking at them sweetly then pulled back.

“We need to have a little chit chat” he grumbled leaning back on his desk dragging you with him forcing you to stumble over your feet slotting you between his legs.

“We have to straighten a few things out” you shuddered at his low voice, vibrating through you echoing In the room. You kept quiet wanting to try and fix what damage you’d caused.

He squeezed your neck once more the possessive gesture made you tremble, less in fear more in arousal. He smirked as if he could tell you were growing hot under the collar. Then slowly glided his hand from your neck to your hair capturing your low ponytail and yanked you forward by it. At the same time side stepping you and pressing down bending you over the desk.

You whined at him trembling this was all new and very strange. You felt vulnerable but thrilled all at once. The dominance and pure power he held now was like nothing you’d ever seen. Clark didn’t stand this tall, or broad… and he never commanded authority like this. It made your head spin, perhaps you’d finally broke him. Made him snap the question was would this be a haply ending or leave a sour taste in your mouth?

“There we go, nice and calm, good girl~” he praised slowly pressing you flat on the desk making your cheek rest on the hard wood. You looked up at him frightened, not of him or what he would do. But you were frightened of what you’d done- what you’d said you didn’t want to drive him away but you were so upset! You sniffled quietly, lip wobbling tears gathering at the corners of your eyes. But you held them back, blinking them away as best as you could.

“No no tears, its not that talk love, I’m not going anywhere, and your certainly not. Your a naughty girl, but my naughty girl~” he reassured you his hand roaming your back whispering to you that you were loved, cherished and he wasn’t going anywhere. You wept quietly sniffling nodding at him relived yet still uncertain.

“We just need to settle a few things…Firstly I have not fucked Lois in years- and to be honest I wont ever again, she was a lousy lay anyway, she had none of your spirit, or fire” you gasped at this tensing ready to bolt back up but he held you down thick fingers still laced in your ponytail. His other hand travelled down flat palm rubbing you slowly along your seam. The hot heavy palm gently caressing you from the cleft of your ass right down until his fingers were at you clit.

“Open, wider- come on wider love” he coaxed using his foot to kick your own feet wider. You hissed as this made your petals peel away revealing your clit to his hand as he stroked you, petting you heavily. You moaned squirming making his fist in your hair tighten hushing you sweetly lulling you into a calmer state.

“Secondly that outburst was very rude of you and I’m appalled at your behaviour and language, I expect much better from you, we should talk not scream at one another” he continued still holding you on edge with nothing more then his tone of voice. You whimpered as his fingers curled, clawing and digging at you, separating your cheeks and petals as he moved in firm stores nudging your clit with every drag of his hand. Your body reacted instantly, your fury and doubt all being coaxed away by his insistent fingers.

“Thirdly? I’m afraid to say you are my one and only, the only woman that has my eye… A very lucky girl” he leaned down pressing a frim kiss to your back chuckling into you as you shivered and rocked, arching back trying to force his hand faster. He drew in a huge gulp of air already smelling your weeping pussy, the sweet arousal wetting your leggings already. He smirked, he was going to enjoy this~

“Though I’m sure soon you wont feel so lucky~… or maybe you will?” he said playfully whilst pulling away completely, removing his hands from you. He peered down at your still form splayed out for him, grinning when you whined and looked at him pouting, tears still on your lashes from your little breakdown.

“Wh-ats that meant to mean?” your voice faltered as your pout deepened, lip wobbling ever so slightly at him.

“Hush, you have spoken enough tonight, now you will listen… I love you. And only you, Do you understand? Just you and no one else. Not now. Not ever.” he warned wagging a finger at you when you popped your bottom out unconsciously searching for him, rocking from side to side trying to entice him to keep petting you like the little horny minx you were.

“I-I love you too” you whispered blinking at him hopeful he would reward you, you wanted nothing more then to have his hands on you, stroke and pleasing your need wet slit.

“I know you do, but you were childish tonight, a right brat. So I’m going to… switch things up, do what I should have as soon as you started this little tantrum.. So I’m going t teach you a lesson” he stated moving around behind you to the front of the office.

“What are you-” tried asking head spinning round to watch him but he pivoted and flicked out a hand snapping his fingers to your upturned ass.

“Ah ah no peeking cheek on that desk no missy!” He said with downturned brows giving you a stern glance. You squeaked then moaned loud and wanton not expecting the small sting to make you burn for him. Quickly you hid your flushed cheeks ducking down pressing the side of your face to the desk.

You listened closely as his steps lead him to the door, and there was a shucking, sliding sound followed by a lock flicking into place.

“There now we wont be interrupted~” Clark hummed and padded towards you again smacking something on his palm. You shivered at the thought. Somehow this new dominant Clark had ignited something inside. You had this deep need for him, much deeper than the onw in your cunt.

“C-clark?… AH! NO STOOOP!” You yipped loudly panic washing over you when your leggings began getting pulled down over your ass. You moved hands darting out to catch the waist and pull them up again but you froze when you felt something press onto your bare cheeks. Cool, flat and long digging into the two globes.

“No no… Remember I’m teaching you a lesson, and we do not use our teachers first names do we? Now hold still, hands down on the desk…” you blinked looking over your shoulder at him for a second shocked but slowly moved both hands to the desk somehow falling under his spell wanting to please him, wanting to continue this ‘teacher’ scenario he had planned. It was intoxicating, just the new way he held himself was making you dizzy with lust. Your body was already calling to him.

“I forgot about valentines day because of work commitments and for that I apologize. But that doesn’t give snooty little madam’s the right to storm into my office and throw an all out fit!” He scolded you sternly making your insides squirm, cheeks flushing pink, pussy beginning to weep at this newly revealed side to your sweet farm boy. He sounded like an actually teacher! Like he was naturally falling into the role. And like wise you were feeling every bit the naughty school girl over his desk.

“You say I don’t do anything? That I don’t set boundaries? Well trust me darling tonight I’m going to be doing just that!” He said the hot foreboding in the words pulled another moan from you your body pressed back onto him wriggling left and then right dragging your ass along the moving to step behind you. He paused for a second waiting to see if you’d move and break position. You didn’t which made him grin, he had always wondered about you, and now he knew. You were a brat, and he a brat tamer… he just never got this chance to indulge in it before. But now? Fuck there wasn’t any turning back.

He placed one of his hands on your bare ass pulling one cheek pack eyeing the thin string seated between them fingers dipping pressing a teasing finger to the covered pucker you as he went. He’d always loved your ass, plump some may say a little too big but they were pussies. Your were glorious. Soft and curvy, luxuriously built. And all his~

“W-what? Clark-” he shushed you quickly stepping closer pressing his crotch to yours. You moaned as he touched you, rubbing your eager sopping cunt just right making you moan. Then he pulled back, he was not going to reward you just yet. You had a long over due thrashing first.

“I’m going to spank you, then fuck you right here over my desk! And hopefully fuck some sense back into you!” he growled side stepping you quickly catching your ankles with his own when you tried to snap them shut.

“Wh-AT!? NO NO WE-CLARK?! we cant! You cant!” you complained trying to get up but he was too fast and too strong holding you down with one hand on the back of your neck. He flicked the long yard stick sticking your bottom hard enough to leave a red mark. You hissed and tried kicking out but he had you pinned. You heaver deeper breathes as he pointed the yard stick down and began patting your swollen clit in fast light taps. The smooth wood kissed your bud just right, quickly becoming wet from your arousal. You moaned arching trying to meet the strokes. He scoffed watching you become a little slut for his torment. You yelped as he flicked harder letting you feel random stinging strikes in the mix.

“Oh but I can~ I’m going to prove to you that I’m capable of doing things.. deal with you little tantrum then fuck you stupid, and i will be leaving these very lovely thongs in here for everyone to see tomorrow~” he growled stopping his tapping to hook a finger in the weak lace and rip them off flicking them on to the desk in front of you.

“Ah! Noo! They-I don’t want them to see!” You moaned embarrassed hands darting to catch and hide the thong. Clark was quick to strike your ass hard letting the wood bite at your cold rump.

“Too bad, leave them where they are! They will be staying here on my desk for the rest of the week-that way even Lois will see~” he stated still popping your ass with the yard stick. You arched and yipped with each strike, he lit a fire on your ass slowly, yet the pain was also fanning the flames in your loins.

“N-noo Clark?!” you grunted trying to escape over the desk clawing at it your tummy tying itself in knots walls clenching and tugging, pulling in a way that had your toe curling and clit throbbing. You sobbed as he smacked you harder.

“And what did i tell you young lady? That’s Mr Kent to you when your ass up over my desk!” he hissed with a lower strike over your thighs and pussy. You grunted out at him mewling mortified by the wetness coating your thighs an most likely dripping onto the floor!

“M-Mr Kent please~” you begged unsure if you wanted more or for him to stop. He chuckled patting your clit faster with the flat wood. You squinted choking on air when he somehow moved faster still you bared down as much at you could knees trying to buckle, body trembling rocking and gyrating trying to grind and meet every light teasing pat that was building you up to an amazing end. The who way he’d managed to overpower you and have you wailing with what was essentially a fucking stick was adding to the whole scenario. You shuddered your peak drawing closer and closer. Your moans grew louder and more desperate jaw hanging open and you threw your head back as his taps made you teeter on the edge.

“ Oh no you don’t~ Your not cumming just yet little miss. Now deep breath and count your strikes~” he spoke sternly stopping the sweet taps and struck you harder then before on the highest point of your ass. You wailed and thrashed in both pain and dissapointment, your pending orgasm ebbing away slowly leaving you a frustrated shivering mess of a woman over his desk

“Clah! Fuck-no that hurts!” you yelled tears already falling when he landed a second strike on your bottom, your bottom throbbed and tingled but even the pain couldn’t dampen the raw adrenalin rushing through you. The heat from your cunt burned brighter at the pain, your walls clenching tight massaging on another tensing from the strike.

“Its supposed to~ i think fifteen? One for every minuet you were screaming at me… Is that fair?” he laughed sliding the yard stick down the seam of your drenched cunt coating it with your arousal deciding a wet spanking would be much more fun for him, coating your entire ass and thighs with your own honey just so he could tease you by licking you clean before fucking you.

“W-wait no I’m sorry-I’m sorry Mr Kent! Please don’t!” you pleaded rearing up only to grunt when his hand didn’t move. You moaned and grunted ass moving half trying to escape and half trying to grind onto something.

“Oh how the naughty attitude changes when your bare ass is up over my desk~” he tutted and struck you again just as hard this time relishing in the wet slap sound, followed by another struggle and loud moan, he watched you whither, body trembling quivering. The wide stance he had you in let him see your cunt flexing, trying to cum from his harsh treatment. He grinned. God help you if you cum before he said~

“You’ll count and cry, and then?” he mused outloud leaning over you fully, letting his bulge tease your open cunt, the trousers skimming your clit making you press back onto him mewling. He crowded you using his body to hold you flat on the desk purring into your ear.

“Then you will scream~ and whither and cum all over my desk, because I love you enough to ruin you~” he said breathing the heated words into your ear. You mewled loudly turning to face him lips and tongue eager for him. He grinned letting you kiss and lap at his jaw like an eager pet.

“now count and thank me like a good girl or you will not be cumming~” he growled pressing a soft kiss to your cheek and then stood up and readied for another strike.

“Y-Yes Mr Kent” you whispered quietly making him grin down at you, he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was glad you’d come here and batted at him. It was what he needed to finally let go and indulge a little. The start of a brand new sex life, a world of possibilities and a whole new level of intimacy that would hopefully prove to you once and for all you were the only woman for him…. But that’s not to say he wont be talking to Lois about boundaries… Its why he wanted your thongs on the desk, nothing screams 'I’m taken’ more then your girlfriends torn thongs on the desk in your office.


	6. Sherlock Holmes- Pet Play/Kitten Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sherlock had a surprize gift for sweethearts day tomorrow, but you were far to curious to wait… And as they say, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought them back.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+, Smut, Pet Play, Toys, Oral (m), Kitten Kink
> 
> A/N: number seven, a strange fucked up kitten nursing oral smut thing….

Sherlock was a peculiar husband to have. Tall and wide, strong and built like one of those underground fighters or members of a gang you hear rumours of in London. Quite unexpected but very welcome. He was intelligent and not one to play around to much. He knew what he liked and what he wanted. So to find this? A small lock box with strange things inside, rabbit fur hair clips fashioned to look like cat ears and a collar and lead… Two strange fur mittens that looked cumbersome. And a long tail with a bulbous metal thing attached to it was quite surprizing… If not confusing.

You moved slipping onto your rump slowly digging through the things, fingers ghosting the soft fur. Your eyes were drawn to a small pamphlet. Oh… Oh my that’s what this was? Adult toys, taboo and… Very very tempting. You felt yourself warm between your thighs shifting on your bottom trying to stop the thrum pulsing in your womanhood as you gazed at the erotic images of women kneeling and crawling about the room on chain leashes, tails protruding from their bottoms.

“oh- oh no that? It can’t possibly go there?” you muttered to yourself seeing exactly how the tail was attached to the woman. You moved peeking over the side f the small box eyes roaming the little shiny bauble on the end of the tail. Your fingers moved along it touching the cool smooth…Plug?

You flushed as you realised that it was supposed to go there! Curiosity had always gotten the better of you, hence being here. You wasn’t snooping per say just… Looking respectfully. You gripped the small plug carefully plucking it from the box and wrapped your tiny hand around it. It wasn’t awfully large… But large enough for you to tense at the thought of it being popped… Up their.

“I thought I told you not to go looking in that box, that you’d get to look tomorrow?” A exasperated but amused voice came from the doorway. You squeaked almost jumping out of your skin dropping the oddity in your hand with a loud thunk. Spinning you looked up at your husband who had his arms crossed leaning in the doorway a crooked smile on his face as it tilted towards you.

“I-I sherlock? I-was just err” you stammered waiting him, trying to stuff the pamphlet into the box and use your other hand to feel around the floor searching for the tail blindly. He gave a small roll of his eyes chuckled as you cursed softly finally tearing your eyes away from him to locate the soft… Toy?

“Sneaking a peek at your present for sweethearts day?” He offered crossing the room in measured steps. Halting just behind you making you crane your head back and gulp looking up as him. He never liked you snooping and being nosey you was unsure if he would be angry with you or not.

“Well come on what did you find?” he said ands on his hips tipping his head to the small box beside you.

“I err don’t know-” you said glancing to the box then back at him scrunching your nose up at him a little and used your hands to shuffle your bottom back a little.

“Yes you do, you can read cant you?” he questioned quirking a brow at you lips tugging up into a small mischievous smile. He was enjoying your embarrassment at finding the small set he had purchased for tomorrow.

“Y-Yes” you muttered quietly mind churning trying to think of a way out of what ever that teasing smile and razor sharp eyes meant for you.

“Then read it, out loud tell me what your snooping has uncovered love” he prompted shifting on his feet crossing his arms lithe fingers tapping his bicep impatiently. You swallowed and reached out to the crinkled paper pamphlet you’d haphazardly stuffed back into the box.

“…d-deluxe kitten training playset… wife to… kitty?” You recited slowly flushing brightly as you spoke the almost sinful words outloud eyes roaming the images accompanying them. You bit the inside of your cheek loosing focus as you gazed at the image of a naked woman on all fours lapping at that you presumed was a bowl of milk, next to her was the lower half of a man sitting in a chair the words ‘Keep her fed’ scrawled above.

“Go on all of it” sherlock pressed wanting to hear you read the rest of the small paragraph. You gasped eyes pleading with him but he stood firm and absolute. Waiting patiently a wicked smile on his face. You couldn’t help shifting slightly the words images and his overall demeanour making your blood ignite, skin prickling at the thought of ever indulging in such a… Lewd and debacherous deed.

“Including… Rabbit fur tail and ears… Paw mittens, lead and collar to truly conquer a little ladies… Obstinance. Train your woman to become the perfect house kitty and… Watch them purr in delight” your voice grew smaller as you grew hotter, cheeks becoming red and a small sweat breaking out under your dress. You squeezed your thighs together and rocked ever so slightly unconsiously searching for some type of friction.

“Well now that you’ve helped yourself, ruining the surprize I suppose there’s no point in waiting, come along  
bring the box, lets get set up in the living room” he said swiftly turning on his heel heading to the door.

“What?” you called out blinking slowly. He couldn’t mean to use this stuff! Could he? Sherlock stopped by the door turning sideways one hand on the door frame. You swallowed dryly seeing the lump in his trousers, the sure sign of him swelling below the fabric.

“Oh don’t act so surprized, you think I haven’t noticed you trying to rub yourself on the carpet?” he chuckled at you chiding you as if talking to a small child.

“I was not!” you said quick to argue with him.

“You still are love, quite fitting really acting like a cat in heat.” he said slowly raising his brows and slowly indicated to you with his head. You looked down to your dress and faltered seeing you were indeed grinding your hips enough to see through your dress, the silk moving with the motions of your hips. You blushed and halted fisting your hands in your skirt mortified you’d been caught doing something so… Bad.

“Now up, come along. Its my turn to be impatient” he called out leaving the room heading down the hall. You took a moment to yourself but got up and snatched the box quickly placing the tail inside. You’d admit to a little experiencing a small thrill up your spin. Sex with Sherlock was very rarely boring always a new position or a strange idea… The taps in the bath being his lasted brilliant idea, using the water flow to please you. But this? This was entirely new and unexpected.

“Now remove your dress there will be no need for it” he said from his favourite chair that had been pulled from the corner and now sat next to the open fireplace that was blazing.

“I-what? Its the middle of the day” you said slowly stepping closer to him fingers digging into the sides of the box nervously. You were excited but unsure, overthinking. It was something Sherlock said you did too much. A habit he wanted you to stop. Overthinking caused you problems, worry of what 'might happen’ even stealing your senses and dragging the breath from your lungs until you felt like you were suffocating. Dying.

“Now love, none of your worrying, today you do not think, you listen and obey me… Now do not make me ask again” he said, the harsh yet loving. He was stern but you got the feeling it came from love. He was never nasty to you. Everything he did was for your own good, he loved you.

He held out his hand waiting for you to hand him the box. You did slowly shuffling to him placing the box in his hand then scampered back a few steps. Your hands moved slowly to your dress unhooking the newly designed hook and eyes that made dressing yourself much easier. You quivered under his gaze, he stared unblinkingly at you. Then directed his attention to the box, opening it slowly when he was sure you were going to undress for him like a good girl.

“All of it, don’t play coy with me wife, its not like your have anything to hide, I’ve explored all of your delights more times then I can count” he said flicking his gaze to you when he couldn’t hear your fabric rustling anymore. Only to find you standing there twisting your fingers in your shift. You released a slow breath dragging the thin white shift over your head nipples pebbling under the heat of his eyes.

“Now get on your knees and crawl to me” he instructed holding the thin leather collar with an obnoxious bell in the centre. You gulped but did as he asked, falling to your hands and knees shuddering as the air of the room ghosted your wet slit as you bent over adding to the intense feelings already assaulting your body each seeming to race straight towards your small taught clit in harsh throbs and pulses.

“Good girl~ such a sweet thing when your like this” he cooed when you finally halted between his thighs.

“Though I suspect your obedience is because your expecting a treat my love? You want me to reward your needy slit?” he continued with a smug smile and petted your hair like.. Well a pet. You felt a little burst of pride from the motion, you felt like you’d achieved something just by him rubbing the top of your head sweetly.

“This collar is to remined you of my mastery of you, that you are mine and well loved cherished and spoiled” he said not wasting anytime before buckling the collar around your neck checking it wasn’t choking you before clipping the leash to it.

“So cute~ a very soft little kitten… The ears are to remined you to listen to me” he stated fishing out the cute furry hair clips and fastened them securly in you hair the tension from the messy bun helping to hold them still.

“And these?” he said holding the two strange furry mittens with leather cuffs on them.

“These are to make sure you do not tough what is mine, your little weeping cunt is their for my pleasure, and you will only touch it for me~” he explained slipping your hands into the mitts and buckled them. You flexed your fingers only to notice you couldn’t actually stretch your fingers fully. Instead you had to keep them half curled.

“And lastly but certainly not least this~” he uttered excitement lacing his words as he pulled out the tail plug, long and fluffy fur fashioned to look like a cat tail and the metal plug that would go… Their.

“This is just because its a set and I we never do half measures do we?” he spoke in a giddy tone leaning forward eyes light and dark at once, joyous and devilish. You shuddered as he placed the plug closer to you letting you take a closer look at the object he was about to impale you on.

“N-no? I sherlock” you stuttered nervously, you were wary of the small odd metal toy. It looked big, too big.

“Shh remember your place” he hushed tapping the tapered metal on your nose in a chipper tone.

“M-My place?” you wondered outloud, his reply was a boisterous laugh and a small tug on the lead making you rise, kneeling tall instead of having your bottom on your legs.

“Yes, your place kitten, you are a kitten you know were this is going don’t you pet? You realise I’m going to be sitting you on it” he teased coaxing you to kneel on all fours side on at him leading you with light pressure on the lead tugging you around by your neck.

“That’s a good girl now open up we need a little help to pop this in” he soothes stroking your back and holding the plug to your lips. You frowned for a second not following what he wanted you to do, but quickly realised and opened your mouth letting him pop the cool metal into your hot mouth. You moaned around it, there was something erotic in the way he teased your mouth with the toy. Thrusting and fucking the metal between your lips.

“Good girl get it wet for me. That’s it pet” he purred out to you watching closely as you hollowed your cheeks closing your eyes and began bobbing your head with his movments slurping and licking at it. You hummed rocking your hips left to right feeling your slit weep on you your closed thighs, your clit humming with your erratic heart beat. The inner muscles of your core tightening and flexing pressing your honey from within you.

“Let me see?” he asked pulling the plug from your mouth with a wet pop. You frowned tucking your head away when he tutted and scowled at you.

“Oh pet look you’ve suckled off your spit, how are we going to pop this in your bottom without it being wet?” he scolded lightly shaking his head in dissapointment. You huffed and let your shoulders sag, only the snap back up when he yanked the lead dragging you a few steps forward. You gasped and moaned feeling your arousal drip down your thighs with each small movement of your knees on the carpet.

“I- Sherlo-M-Meow -meow mew-Oh god please its… I’m” you started face flaming when his hand dipped to your slit, thumb prodding your drenched petals. You were confused, torn between wanting to please him and mewl like a kitten, yet had the unyielding need to explain yourself to him.

“Dripping, sopping almost staining the rug? All of the above?” he teased spreading your petals with two fingers with a chuckle and dropped his hand with the plug making the metal kiss your opening and rubbed making you yip and jerk forward only for the lead to fight back pulling, keeping you in place.

“uh huh I c-cant help it” you moaned and dropped your front to your elbows and arched pressing back like a whore, trying to force yourself to be impaled on the tail. You’d much prefer it to got their instead of your bottom.

“I wouldn’t want you to” he drolled and drew the plug over you faster and spun it trying to coat it enough to pop it into its right full place.

“No no this isn’t going in there love~ I want you to just coat your plug… Now squeeze tight” he scolded when you tried to rock onto the metal and make him breech your walls. You whined and continued to chase him as he rotated it around your folds.

“Love atleast try to coat it…im not pressing it into your slit.” he grunted sighing when you still tried to take what you wanted, desperate moans and gasps followed by sweet growls and dissapointed mewls when he wouldn’t allow it. You were needy hot and frustrated. Your insides were uncomfortably hot and wanting. You needed something to fill you, and the closest thing was the plug. You squeaked, looking back at him appalled when he landed a stinging strike over your rump with the looped leather handle to the lead.

“Don’t look at me like that if you can coat your thighs and make a stain on the rug you can bare down and smother this plug too” he uttered down at you with a severe look, willing you to behave and do as you were told. You blinked at him tearfully and sniffed, lip quivering ready to cry as things got to much for you. Your body was on fire from within, nerves alive with pins and needles forcing your core to contract sporadically, tummy tensing with the deep longing pulls and tingling of your clit.

“Fine then I will help, but do not expect this everytime kitten, you need to learn” Sherlock gave in with a dissapointed sigh.

“I-I’m sorry I-” you made to speak but his silenced you with a sharp tug of the lead still wrapped around his fist.

“Those are some strange sounds for a kitty to make” he added a low grit to his normally smooth velvet tone. You furrowed your brow then opened your mouth slowly releasing a tiny mew, pretending to be the kitten he wanted you to be.

“M-Meow?” you meowed louder flicking your confused eyes to him. He grinned and petted you between your 'ears’

“Good girl that’s more like it, now hold still” you jolted and began moaning as he thrust the plug into your wet cunt. Instantly you began rocking on it, your insides tightening trying to hold the plug still, wanting you suck it deeper.

“ah Ugh go-meow! Ma-maaaooW-OH wha-AH?!” your sounds merged into incoherent gruntal sounds and high squeals. You closed your eyes rocking on the plug trying to drive it deeper, but your pussy was no match for sherlock as he held firm not letting you indulge too much.

“There see nice and wet isn’t it pet? Now take a deep breath” he said whilst abruptly pulling the plug free before poising it at your pucker.

“AH~ OH-nononoo.. I? Me-meow meow MEW-ugh!” you scrambled clawing at the floor trying to escape him, but it was useless. Sherlock moved swiftly pressing the plug deep into your ass with a fluidity he had in everything he seemed to do. You didnt have much time to panic or resist. It took him seconds to press the plug into place, the plug felt large. Large enough to stretch your tiny pucker yet not so large as to hurt. It was a strange fullness, a pleasant tension that made you rock into the feeling.

“good girl, see that wasn’t so bad was it now?” he chuckled patting your bottom lightly as you withered hips rolling and waving around trying to feel the pressure. You whined when his fingers pinched the tail and gave a few light tugs making you jerk forward then back, one hand reaching back batting his hand away making him chuckle.

“Aww sweet pet its strange isn’t it?” he teased letting both hands roam your cheeks and thighs massaging the supple flesh. You whined nodding still trying to get used to the feeling, you moaned swaying forward and back encouraging the plug deeper, the tapered end drawing tantalizing line on your insides. Your knees widened experimenting with the feeling. Chaseing and circling your hips moaning louder when you hit spots in your bottom that felt almost as good at your cunt.

“Now how about your treat~ open wide love” he said drawing you to face him, on hand unbuttoning the front of his trousers releasing his large throbbing length, the head purple, a testament to just how much he was enjoying seeing you like this. You gulped looking at him through your lashes before licking your lips.

“Come on I need to keep my pet fed don’t I? And your such a small kitten you cant possibly be old enough for a bowl of milk~” he coaxed tapping your moistened lips with his cock. You lapped lightly mouth open tongue pokeing out at him trying to lather him. You wanted to taste him. To have him inside of you at any cost!

Sherlock huffed a laugh drawing his cock over your face smearing your chin and cheeks with his cum teasing you. Soaking in the image of his very own sex kitten desperately trying to catch him between his lips.

“No something tells me your still young enough to suckle~” he said voice strained torn between teasing and wanting to ram your hot mouth and unload down your throat. You growled in frustration and leant closer trying to nip at him as he slapped the underside of his throbbing cock on your nose flicking a few beads of cum up your face.

“Alright alright enough teasing I promise… Come, latch on to me its time for your feed” he said holding still letting you smother him, sucking harshly on the head of his cock. He grunted one hand grasping your hair, carefully avoiding your 'ears’ not wanting to ruin the scene. You moaned running your tongue over the bulging vein underneath the meaty cock. He sighed throwing his head back pulling you closer forcing himself into the curve of your mouth tucking himself at your throat. You hummed and suckled his cock, the clean manly taste drawing your own arousal higher. You rocked in a smooth rhythm making the plug press against your tight channel as you continued swallowing around him making him moan into the room.

“oh love you nurse so sweetly~ carry on just like that and you’ll have a full tummy soon~” he hummed tipping his hips slowly rutting your face sweetly. Trying to watch you as much as he could wanting to savour every second he had with his very own kitten. Not that he had to, you’d got your present early, but what you didnt know was that you were still going to be wearing that plug tomorrow morning… And quite possibly well into the afternoon.


	7. Walter Marshall- Bondage, Slave/Master Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: you plan a treat for Walter, but find yourself out of your depth. Maybe you shouldn’t poke the bear?
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+, Smut, Bdsm, Toys, Bondage, Name calling, Overstimulation, Dom/Sub, Slave/Master
> 
> A/N: here is number …Eight? In the countdown. I was unsure for Walter but im actually really pleased with this one! Enjoy ladies~

Walter trudged up the garden path cursing himself, the supermarket flowers in hand and a grocery bag that had the last box of budget chocolates and on of the last bottles of wine o the shelf, a cheap shitty wine that will probably be poured down the sink.

He sighed to himself growling fiddling with the keys in the door before finally hitting the jackpot and entering your home. He’d moved into your house a few months ago. A quiet residential street thirty minutes from the inner city. Far enough away to avoid all the real serious crime yet close enough for commuting to work. The small house was worlds away from where he had been living, it was a home not just ‘a bed for the night’.

He walked briskly through the house and placed the valentines gifts on the counter in the kitchen grumbling to himself. Yes Valentines day. He’d fucking forgot! The latest case was being wrapped up today and he’d been so focused that he’d been completely blindsided by the romantic holiday. He had raced home stopping off at the supermarket to find some last minuets gifts but found the shelves bare. In all honestly he was expecting an argument and then sleep in the guest bedroom.

What he didn’t expect was to come him to an eerily silent house. He looked around cautiously, something was off, he couldn’t put his finger on it but something was just… different, subtle. Maybe a new air freshener or different lightbulbs?

There was a small shuffle noise coming from up above him drawing his attention. He froze tilting his head listening for a second and silently made his way through the house climbing the stairs with incredible stealth. He braced himself in the hall placing a hand on his gun that was tucked away, all his training coming into force as he honed in on your shared bedroom door where there was a? What the hell was that? He squinted and drew closer before his jaw began dropping. It couldn’t be? It fucking was!

Oh fuck yes!

He moved faster seeing the flogger laid neatly on the floor a tiny peach sticky note stuck to it with a note scribbled in your handwriting. He lifted the flogger from the floor and peeled off the peach sticky note with a smirk… peach on a flogger he was most likely going to use on your peach? He liked your style~

“Bear,  
Tonight I’m your whore, ruin me please  
Lots of love your little cum slut xoxo”

Walter groaned tipping his head back scrunching up the paper in his hand. He had some idea what he was going to find inside. You’d mentioned off handedly you wanted him to top you, fuck you like a filthy whore and use you as a fuck toy. He’d been apprehensive, not because he didnt want to. But because he did, you were sweet and cute, delicate. Everything good and innocent a fucking kindergarten teacher you spent your days teaching kids their abc’s and how to count to ten! You baked apple pie once a week and had a fucking sticker journal-you collected beanie babies!

And he wanted to corrupt you, to tear you down into nothing but a mess of a woman, have you so utterly wanton and needy that your do anything he asked just to lap at his cock. He wanted to rub his balls over your cum soaked face and make you suck them clean.

It frightened him, how deep he wanted to dive into that depravity. But you were asking for it… literally who was he to deny you? He grinned fist tightening around the flogger and decided to indulge in what ever was awaiting him on the other side of the door. For tonight he will push aside his worry and let loose and release a little tension on your soft tight body.

He stepped into the room hit with the scent of your thick arousal, almost choking on the thick air. His eyes found you quickly how could they not? You were on the floor closest to the door naked and withering sobbing with your eyes squinted shut moaning and bucking. Toe punching the carpet with heavy thumps and crying voice hoarse, you were so loud you hadn’t heard him enter or shut the door behind him.

He couldn’t blame you, you got yourself into a little pickle. A tiny babydoll all tied up playing a big girls game~ you were crouched over limbs trapped in a wide spreader bar, ankles a good few feet apart and your tiny wrists locked in the cuffs near the centre completely naked save for a harness. An elastic harness hugging your hips and securing your wand vibrator pulled tight to your pussy, weeping all over the place, a large wet patch on the carpet below you.

“Fucking hell…” he muttered and stepped towards you as your body tensed and you squealed before releasing over the toy crying out in a hoarse broken moan, heaving breaths panting and rocking grinding your hips wildly in the air then groaned out a deep feral sound before sobbing loudly mouth hanging open the constant vibrations drawing your orgasm out longer.

His eyes widened watching your body fight the confides you’d strapped yourself into quivering and testing tummy dipping with each spasm then a shrill angry war cry was yelled into the room when you squirted over the wand in a loud almost painful sounding climax. Walter stood silently smirking sinisterly when your body went slack loud breathy pants 

“What a lovely little gift someone’s left me~” he spoke upmaking you opened your eyes and look to him, you sobbed in relief and let yourself sag into the floor managing to ignor the still humming silicone nub vibrating on your wide open cunt pressing on your clit and hole like some custom built toy solely designed for your pussy touching you with immaculate precision.

“B-bear your l-late turn it off! Please I can’t-Ah, noo no I please take it off!” you cried out between pants and soft tired mewls wanting the sweet torture to stop but couldn’t move an inch to do so. You’d began bucking widely after your third orgasm when you realised Walter was late and things began to turn in a different direction then. You’d wriggled and thumped about trying to loosen the toy but it was no use, the elastic was to strong and you’d secured it a little too perfectly.

“Oh your Poor thing… how long have you been stuck like this?” he said with a deep chuckle walking towards you letting you see him. You whined and shuddered body already jittering again slowly building up to another orgasm that you didnt necessarily want. Walter grinned at you when you whimpered pitifully flicking your feet in frustration and tried craning your neck to see him but all you managed to peek up to were his knees.

“S-six! Si-Ah~ ah Oh not-no not again! UGH~!!” you cried out as he moved the wand, tipping it up with the tip of his work boot. You sobbed out and bared down, body bordering pain from the overstimulation yet your cunt was still eagerly clenching trying to chase yet another orgasm despite the countless you’d already had.

“Since six o'clock? My sweet, drenched little whore all tied up with no place to go for two whole hours?” he pouted sarcastically, he was teasing you cruely. Eyes blown wide watching your hips begin grinding once again making the sweat on your back begin trickling in droplets down the flushed skin.

“Y-yes pleaase OHZOH GOD! NOOugh Please-bear I need it off!” you cried out your swollen cunt coming to life again the nerves in your cunt almost stung, like they had been singed with a fire you couldn’t snuff out, no matter how much your cunt tried to douse with its arousal. You squeezed your eyes shut and held your breath every few seconds trying to sit your lungs that begged for more and more air only to uselessly waste the precious oxygen on moans and gruntle cries of a painful ecstasy.

“Off? Oh but darling that’s your favourite toy~” Walter added raising both his brows an almost spiteful smile on his face, his fangs adding to the whole sinister look. 

“Its t-tooo much ah I cant please please stop! Undo it!” you begged before holding your mouth open fighting the feelings inside, you wanted a break, a massage and to clean up. You wanted your comfy pyjamas and a juice.

“why would i do that? Your having sooo much fun sweety~” Walter purred nudging the wand again making it press harder to your clit drawing a yip form you making you buck onto the device faster moaning louder swallowing deep breaths drooling onto the carpet below your cheek.

“n-nooo no it-OH GOD! PL-PLEASE! PLEASE-WALT IM NOT-IT HURTS STOP IT!” you shouted pleading desperately with him but it was in vein he was not going to help you. Instead he tipped his foot higher making you squeal and try fighting your restraints and shuddered body cramping and twisting with the waves of pleasure and sweet pain.

“Hurts? Oh love you really have been here a while haven’t you?” he scoffed giving you a cute condescending smile cooing softly as if he wasn’t pressing your body into another earth shattering orgasm that was threatening to be the death of you and steal the life from your very soul.

“you’ve ruined our carpet too, you should have popped a towel underneath yourself babe” he tutted moving his hand to hoist the flogger over your back letting the leather strands skim your back. You arched lower wanting to escape the tickle, the light drizzling of soft leather moving over your sensitive skin like tiny ribbons of severe lust, their soft supple teasing kissing your back until leaving goosepimples on your skin. Then without a warning he tested it, flicking his wrist in a well practiced motion snapping the soft tassels on your skin lashing it lightly with a controlled bite.

“WALTER FOR FUCK SAKE STOP-TAKE THIS THING OFF!!” you swore screaming when you jerked from the rippled sensation, the burst of heat from the leather made you struggle and give in all at once. The strike on your back had you twitch your hips on the wand and you hit your high suddenly keening and rutting on the toy as the purple wand pulled yet another soul sucking climax from you. You panted coming down from the climax your pussy was tired to the point it couldn’t even find the strenght to cum properly, instead of a full body shudder and powerful stream of cum, it came as a trickle. A long drawn out drizzled of cum that was lazily forcing you to quiver and choke on every breath and sound trying to escape.

“Bad girl! You ask to cum in my presence whore!” He growled at you and moved twirling the flogger around his hand fluidly and struck the still shuddering tensing thighs, the sting was lighter then on your back, coming in a short pattering wave of hits. You cried out as the leather rained down on the taught skin in a slower strike then before. The hit had been lighter but no less pleasurable and made you cry out and jerk forward your slow climax seemed to heighten the sensation.

“Apologize whore- tell your master your sorry for shouting, sorry for being stupid and tying yourself up alone. That your sorry for stealing that orgasm like a selfish little slut that you are!” he snapped, a venomous voice with deep longing undertone. The words were light and stern, somehow endearing and derogatory in a way only Walter could manage. Your body reacted to his breathy words, arching to him presenting your needy abused cunt, popping your ass out as if it was a peace offering.

“I-I’m sor-ry for shouting-oh no not again please!” you begged loud still raving and twisting chaseing and fleeing the toy on your pussy.

“There’s a title missing there whore!” he hissed sternly striking you again tis time faster and in a downward motion capturing your wriggling ass painting it red from one swift slap. You yipped core clenching around nothing as he hit his mark, you tucked your bottom low trying to avoid his wrath only to dive cunt first into the toys wrath as it buzzed with a wicked vengeance…. You were throwing this thing out after tonight! Everything the flogger, bar, toy and harness! Your never ever doing this again you swore lying to yourself knowing this was going to happen again and again you’d never squirted before tonight and god help you, you wanted more! It was both too much and not enough!

“I-I’m sorry master- it was stupid! I should have- please please please just stop it! I’m sorry for being-stupid and stealing!! I’m sorryEEE Stop pl-please I cant I’m sore- it hurts!” you said tiny and breathless tears staining your face, you turned your head looking for him but he stayed behind you still.

“That’s more like it, such a good little slut~” he praised making you huff out a small laugh heart bursting from the small compliment and soft pat on the bottom of his warm hand.

“p-please walt-master please I cant breath!” you pleaded wanting this to end now, it was getting to be too much. You hoped the small praise he’d rewarded you with meant he was going to bring this to and end an release you before making gentle love to you in bed…Preferably very gentle you don’t think your swollen pussy could take a proper fucking tonight… Or anytime this week.

“I will love, I will I promise but you were so naughty~ starting without me, don’t you know half of the fun is me cuffing you myself?” you didnt understand his meaning, and you didnt get a chance to either. He moved swiftly dropping the flogger and crouching behind you with an evil smile.

“N-No I didnt- I just… AH AH NOOO- NONO FUCK THATS TOO MUCH?!” you shouted sensing him behind you. Panic washed over you when you caught a glimpse of his dark grin before disappearing from your sight.

“Here you want help?” You made to ask what he was doing but was answered before you could utter a word his fingers pressed the button on the wand flicking the mains powered wand higher to an almost unbearable speed. You jerked forward and screamed out, the wand humming louder then before working harder rattling your bones. you moaned like the whore you’d wanted to be, the cock hunger slut you’d dreamt of being if only for a night.

“Yeah-AAHH UGH NOZNOT THAT-NOO NOfuck no bear-beAR!UGH GOD~” you begged only to get a wicked laugh in response.

“I think I found your problem slut, it was on the first setting~ Now doesn’t that feel soo much better?” he cooed and rounded you crossing his arms and tilting his head at you watching you with a dark glee, the tent in his pants enough to let you know just how much he loved seeing you reduced to such a state. A wet wanton desperate

“n-NOO NONONO OH FUCK NO-I CANT! WA-BEAR! BEAR ohfuckohfuckohfuck~” He chuckled when you brought your feet up teetering on your knees, his foot was quick to step on the bar pinning your limbs down drawing a frustrated wordless yelp from you.

“no? But your little pussy is dripping?” he said with a smile eyes watching you, he stood still staring at you intently waiting for you to hit that high once again, wanting to draw one more earth shattering orgasm before releasing you for a well earned break.

“Ah fuck w-WALTERRRR UGHUGH NO AHFACK!SHIIIIT” you shouted squealing when you felt as if your stomach muscles had snapped and ground into the torturous wand that didnt relent. Your insides cramped tight almost tearing you apart, with the pleasure came a cruel ache, a deep pain that was in its own way pleasurable. A masochistic mix of feral need and reluctant want crashed. Your body was trembling, bones rattling finally your cried hit a new high until it was silent. Your mouth hung open when the climax hit, your vision went black thought you didnt remeber closing your eyes. It was like an outer body experience something you couldn’t put into words only feel. You sobbed and thrashed the metal buckles holding strong.

Walter moved quickly around you flipping the switch turning off the device and unbuckling you, his hands moved effortlessly around you. One huge arm under your hips supporting them, his other hand was unclipping the harness letting the toy fall with a loud thump on the floor. You babbled quietly to him still shuddering and shaking despite not having any stimulation, the echo’s of your orgasm made you a wet mess, a sliver of the intelligent woman he knew and loved. It was a state he was going to strive to leave you in from now on, to literally fuck you silly. He praised you cradling you to himslef and laid you down on the bed stretching out next to you rubbing your sore tummy littering your face with kisses.

“Fuck fuck that was- bear I’m sorry I don’t think we can… My… Its so sore” you finally whimpered into his chest once you collected yourself.

“nonsense love… Your pussy is swollen and not open for business but you do have two other holes~” Walter grumbled laying on his back dragging you to rest on his chest.

“Wh-what? We cant-” you yelped snapping your gaze to him blinking, panic written on your face.

“Oh but we can, your note said to make you my whore for the night~” he grinned grunting out the words deadly serious. You whined cutely and moved a hand to your hair pulling the sweaty locks from your forehead with a groan.

“I’m fucking your ass tonight love… Think of it as Punishment” Walter shrugged before pressing a tiny kiss to the tip of your nose making you scrunch it up at him.

“Pu-punishment?” you stuttered gulping loudly at him. He nodded with a little shrug before patting your bottom lightly and squeezing.

“Yeah for starting without me, you robbed me of the best bit and came alone without permission, that requires a little something in return, but first some juice, with how much cum your leaving about the place I’m surprized your not all pruny.” he said raising his head to look at the large wet stain on the carpet… He wasn’t joking you’d probably need to replace that… Some lamented flooring would be better for this type of thing.

“Juice, then I’m destroying your asshole for being such a bad girl” he finalised making you groaning and whine but a swift stinging spank shut you up quickly enough.


	8. Kal/Superman- Primal Play. Predator Prey Kink, Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kal decides to play a game of manhunt.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+, Smut, Dark!Clark, Dark!Kal, Non Con,Dub Con, Anal, Primal Play, Predator/Prey Dynamic, Outdoor Sex?, Swearing.
> 
> A/N: Day nine here, i am doing kal/ Superman seperate from clark (because i like making Kal a sepperat persona to good old clark kent) and i have to admit this took ages to finish, i just couldnt figure out how to end it. I cant say im entirely pleased with the end but if i dont finish it now it will never get done. Either way i hope you enjoy.

You stumbled forward on shaky legs grabbing a hold of the thick low hanging branch in front of you. You spun to look at Clark who’d flown you out here in your fucking nighty. You’d been pleading with him to fuck you as superman for valentines day. You wanted him to rail you, claim you fully and ruthlessly.

He’d refused over and over growing frustrated with your requests making you sulk and get snippy with him. Your mood had lasted a few weeks and it seemed he’d had enough and you were going to get exactly what you wanted. Whether you changed your mind or not.

“C-clark?! What the hell-” you began asking stepping away from the tree and whined your insides clenching at the look on his face. He was different, taller wider and much more severe than you’d ever seen before. His arms were crossed and his eyes were tinged orange glowing in the night like two fiery orbs. You felt a shudder of delicious fear crawl up your spine.

The shiver twisted turning south and made you moan breathlessly breath hitching. This fear was igniting something unexplored… You wasn’t entirely sure you wanted too now. The muscle in his jaw twitched and he gave a sardonic smile. Making your blood run cold yet your core heated.

“Run.” He growled he purred a low velvet tone that didnt match his tense form. His shoulders trembled ever so slightly when he began prowling towards you. His lips quirked up into a feral fanged grin when you instinctively stepped back.

“What?” You asked unsure if you felt safe or not. You trusted Clark but? This was not Clark in front of you now.

“Run. You think its fun to tease me little woman?” He spat out harshly and continued to stalk forward a huge hand moving snatching your hair in is might grip. You hissed when he tugged harshly forcing you to peer up at him. He huffed a laugh into your face when you gasped and wriggled hands moving to his chest pressing against him.

“And you push me. Begging so sweetly and then bratting when I say no?” he taunted with a little shake of your hair then drew a deep breath in, scenting you trying to take you into himself. He chuckled darkly and tipped his head down. You moved to kiss him, wanting to latch your lips onto his but he yanked you, turning your head a little before licking you. His powerful, hot tongue drawing a large slow line over your face. He pulled away form the now wet cheek and groaned loud into you. Slapping his lips in a wet and frankly offensive gesture.

You quivered feeling a deep need, your fight or flight instinct tugging at you when he stood so tall and proud. You needed to run, your feet shifting readying yourself to bolt even when he had a hold of you still.

“So now I’m done playing, done trying to protect you” he growled into your ear eyes dropping to slits and he growled at you. But he didnt seem angry? More excited? The air around you came to life, a heady intoxicating haze seemed to fall over you. Your nipples pebbled under the heavy tension.

“D-done? Protecting? Clark what-please no don’t leave-I’m sorry-” you whined a light panic to your voice but the sliver of fear didnt to anything to the rising heat in your body, the blood thrumming in your veins faster as your heart picked up. Your panicked pulse settled at the apex of your thighs, clit throbbing with your rabbit heartbeat. Had it not been for the occasional off beat hitch you’d have said your clit was humming.

“Hush pet. I’m not leaving, though I have no doubt you’ll want me too” Clark uttered soothing you just a fraction before slowly spinning you around by your hair to face the dark forest he’d landed by. You shivered looking at the black woodland. Quiet and ominous thick thickets and shrubs sheltered by a huge natural maze of massive fir trees.

“No no my sweet little lover… I’m done protecting you form Kal-from myself…” he uttered voice heated yet had a razor sharp chill. Somehow erotic and violent. Your knees shook and you almost fell Clarks hand shot out to your bicep and stilled you. The grip was tight and unshakeable.

“So run and hide my naughty little tease…Tonight you are my prey, tonight I’m going to fall, I’m going to hunt you as I’ve dreamt” he spoke in a surprisingly light tone considering the darkness he was spouting.

“I’m going to chase you across this untamed forest like the predator you seem to forget I am. And you better hide~” he threatened tipping his head forward to you with a growl that seemed to shake the earth beneath your very feet.

“Because when I catch you, youll be claimed like never before, You will cry and scream as I tear into your sweet body and claim my prize… A rough feral fuck” he snarled shaking in anticipation before trailing off thoughtfully. You gasped and tried to speak but all you could do was squeak at him, your words died in your throat. His hands smoothed over you making a slow journey across your curves and curled around you settling on your ass.

“Right here~” he finished you jolted suddenly as he pressed a single finger between you cheeks and twitched the pad of his finger over the tight ring of muscle. He pulled back and smacked your ass making you moan and jump forward almost falling when he released you. You pivoted, turning to him making to reason with him but he smirked down at you. The expression killed any pleading words on your tongue he will not listen. The smirk was foreboding and sinister. Smug in a way he’d never been before.

“You have ten minuets before I begin my hunt, use them wisely bunny~” he purred drawing in another huge breath throw his nose taking in the fearful arousal that clung to you. It was a drug for him, sending a thrill though him like no other. This is was his high, the only high he would ever experience and a high that he’d tried to protect you from.

You shook, quivering knees knocking when he tipped his head to the woods. Oh fuck he meant it! You stared for a few seconds before bolting. Turning tail and ran as fast as your slippers would allow, zig zagging through the trees. Your heart was pumping with adrenaline and lust you couldn’t stop the flush on your skin and shivers of arousal that seemed to be rocketing sky high just from the thrill of the chase, despite knowing he would catch you.

Fuck. fuck fuck! You panicked you’d been running aimlessly through the dense trees for what must have been ten minuets! Your slippers barely clinging to your feet as you thundered through the woods. The thick fir trees and low sweeping branches lashed at you as you darted for cover like the rpfirghtened rabbit you had been reduced to.

He was lurking, you could feel his eyes scanning the forest. Watching waiting. You’d ten minuets to try and find some sanctuary, a place to wait out the game and you couldn’t help feeling you’d squandered them.

This game was frightening and addictive. The chaseing and anticipation made your thoughts fuzzy. All you knew was that you had to run, hide and pray to god he didn’t find you. You cursed your own stupidity as you fled. Why did you push him? Was this what you’d wanted deep down? Clark to loose himself and become Kal and for you to become a coveted prize? Maybe. But not you ass. You’d never ever let him and something tells you ,you weren’t getting a choice in the matter now.

You ducked looking back frantically eyes flicking all around You. Then skidded hearing the sound of him landing. Shit, your heart raced as you froze, Goosebumps rising on your skin, the hair on the back of your neck becoming static. Swallowing you crouched down and reversed into the bush behind you. The fear was… Indescribable! Rich and venomous yet addictive and titillating! Your blood was singing, pussy dripping, weeping in a wanton need. You’d been able to ignor your arousal when you were running in a blind panic but now? You were still and well aware of the thick streams of cum coating your thighs to your knees.

You panted whining slightly as the cool air hit your drenched slit, caressing your clit making it harden eager to be touched and lapped at. Though you wasn’t entirely sure Kal would indulge the bud tonight. He had his heart set on something else.

Your chest tightened when you heard the snapping of twigs, bending of branches giving way to a heavy form. For a second you stopped breathing, a tiny voice listing all the things it could be was it a bear? Cougar? Or something worse… A kryptonian?

You covered your mouth tightly trying to smother the sound of your panting breaths as the movement picked up, suddenly he was there. Kal. The red cape falling behind him in a luxurious drape of regal cloth framing him. You cowered whining trying to tuck yourself into a smaller ball as he strode around the small area clicking his tongue. For a split second you had hoped there was a bear. Maybe you being in danger would have snapped Kal out of it and he’d take you home and make sweet love to you like he usually did on valentines day.

“you know? I didnt need to do much tracking~” he breathed into the cool night air, his breath becoming light tendrils of smoke. You clenched tummy seizing with a deep rotted desire. You slipped kneeling in the dirt, damp seeping into your nightdress that covered your knees.

“I can smell that needy cunt for miles~” you watched frantically trying to keep your eyes locked on the mighty predator pacing the space before you. Your frowned when he left your sight behind come trees. This wasn’t ideal or convenient. The tall trees weren’t perfectly placed in a neat little circle for you to track him.

This was an actual fucking forest in god knows where. He swept back around entering the small clearing from behind another tree the cape skimming the floor sweeping it. He paused looking to the floor and scoffed to himself looking in your vague direction and smiled eagerly. You froze and whined rocking lightly the knowing in his gaze paired with the handsome smug smile was panty dropping… If you’d had panties on.

“So wet and wanton… Soo needy practically drowning itself in cum wanting me to destroy it” his voice carried over the light breeze and hit you in your chest. The satisfaction of having found you and trapped you to the spot was evident in the words.

Your face flamed and you moved closing your knees and clenching tight a single palm tucking between your thighs and held your quivering sopping cunt.

“I’m afraid it will be left wanting~ god I want this to last but I think ten minuets is enough don’t you?” he uttered eagerly hand palming himself through the suit you’d begged him to fuck you in. He spun facing you head on and locked in on you. No longer pretending not to see you.

Your breath hitched in your throat, spine shivering in a terrible shudder that once again dove straight to your spasming cunt. You hissed as you wet your hand, another wave of arousal leaking from your moist slit. You bit the hand over your mouth and arched ever so slightly into your own cupped palm, grazing your engorged clit on your sweaty cum slicked palm. Moaning you through your head back the pain of an overly sensitive swollen clit being eased by the small minute strokes of your hand.

“So tell me? Will you come out, surrender to me? or do I really have to drag you out of hiding?” He added crouching lightly mouth open, tongue pokeing out licking his lips and grinning like a cat. He was poised to lunge at you.

“I don’t mind either is fine, you’ll end up pinned to the ground anyway~” he warned finally a gravely sharp biting edge to his words. Froze to the spot, stuck in your own mind. You skin prickled and another gush of cum washed your still rubbing palm. You were behaving like an animal, both frightened and wanton. Needy for the beast who snarled at you his curled lip revealing a teasing single fang, gleaming in the night with a delicious threatening display. The promise in the sharp contours of his face made your body quiver in a female weakness.

In a split second kneejerk reaction your legs found a final burst of strength and came to life below you of their own accord. You jumped up and spun staggering through the bush you’d been crouched in. You screamed turning back at him when you heard the deep condescending chuckle and the heavy footsteps of the gargantuan man chaseing you at a human speed. He didnt need to be anything more than a man to capture you.

Your strides were no match for his long legs and before you could make it more then a few metres he had you. Strong hands smothering your arms and yanking you back. You screamed and fought him but it was pointless. Kal laughed victoriously following you to the ground as you fell, he was mindful to keep you from falling face first into the dirt, instead forcing your knees to take your weight as you fell. He pulled the arms in his huge palms back and held them at the small of your back.

“Oh come now sweet girl~ don’t cry” he cooed as you sobbed and kicked out below him. All you’d managed to do it make his job easier, nightdress flicking up over your ass and legs opening in your desperate scrabbling feet slippers flicking off behind you.

“Remeber you wanted me to fuck you. Begged for the suit and cape” he scolded kneeling over your legs, feet curling around your calves cementing you into position. Wide spread below him vulnerable ass stretched out, cheeks parted before him in a teasing yet unintentional sight.

“Yeah bu-but it didn’t think you’d… I wasn’t expecting…” you stuttered out trying to free yourself. Yet at the same time tried pressing back to the male smothering your form holding you wide before him.

“You wasn’t expecting what? A cunt hunt” he scoffed managing to switch his hands locking your nighty high, tangling it in his single palm that held both your wrists behind you.

“N-no” you whimpered weakly twisting trying to escape his hulking form behind you.

“Well that’s a shame~ I warned you” he chided with a shrug and squeezed your arms. And pressed forwards, slotting his bulge high, letting it rest on the tight ring of muscle that twitched before him.

“Ah-noo please not there CLARK!?” You pleaded thrashing harder feeling every bit the frightened bunny he had been calling you. You were trapped by this mighty being and had no hope of escape but you had to fight him, you had to try.

He chuckled when you mewled and growled in frustration when he began arching his hips rewarding your sopping cunt with drags of his pulsing cock. You moaned dipping forward and rutted him for a few seconds then jerking forward when his cock steeled back over your pucker again wetting it with your own arousal that made the famous suit sticky.

“No no… you wanted Kal remember?” He scolded lightly at you and rutted surging forward and circled his hips tightly to your parted cheeks heating the cold presented asshole before him. He grunted feeling the muscles jump and quiver. He could already imagine how tight it was going to be, the thought made him growl down at you.

“You wanted a hero, a god to fuck you” he tutted a hand shooting out capturing your neck when you managed to wriggle forward a few inches. Kal hissed tightening this fingers around his hold on the side of your neck squeezing, pressing you into the dirt just enough to make your breathing heavier. His hold forced you to press a cheek to the forest floor.

“But your not-this is?!” You pleaded not even sure if you wanted him to stop, your hips arching to force his clothed cock over your ass higher. You moaned and keened gasping overwhelmed with sensation. You felt like you were drowning and flying, your brain was foggy slowly ignoring everything around you. Nothing was more important then the need between your thighs.

“What you thought Kal is just as sweet? Just as giving? Oh no bunny… I’m much more then a little boy scout~ much more… primal” he muttered still teasing your body holding you on the edge of insanity with his hips alone.

“Territorial, I’m insatiable and instinctive…You think I protect you humans and your planet out of love? Such a naïve little bunny you are~ No I don’t protect you out of some pitiful promise or love of your kind I do it because I’m quite territorial. Possesive.” He uttered and held still plastering his threatening bulge over your ass. You whined when he stopped moving and ground back on him again yourself moaning and whimpering at him chaseing any relief you could get. He chuckled at you finding the display cute, he always knew you’d come around to him eventually.

“I save you because your mine, this planet is mine, your race is mine… And you are definitely mine, but not fully.. Yet.” his dark gritty words trailed off into a quiet muse. A deep sinister chuckle followed when his meaning became clear a hand trailing up your nightdress powerfull digits digging into the seam of your ass and two thick fingers probed your clenched pucker.

“You know its a good thing your such an eager little bunny, all wet and juicy” he twisted his hand a few long fingers clawing at your arousal dragging the thick slick cum up towards the twitching tight pucker he was going to ruin tonight. You whined trying to flick out your feet but you couldn’t. His hand rubbed your slit avoiding your clit on purpose. He would be rubbing the tiny bud when he was balls deep in your ass. Because that’s when you’d fucking need jt, not an inch was being spared tonight. He would stretch your ass properly and leave himself as deep as his cock would go without bursting something!

“Because I refuse to taint your ass with any synthetic lube~” he continued smothering your ass with our own wetness. You whined in protest when he began following through with his threat and pressed his finger harder on the clenching rosebud, with little effort he breeched you. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream, but still you arched to him unable to deny him anything. A part of you was all to eager to let him have you in ways none other had been allowed. The fact he was going to take you for himself in such a taboo and feral way made you melt, leaking cunt dribbling all over the forest floor below you.

You grunted as he dug his fingers deeper coating your forbidden entrance with your own cum making it easier. you moaned out loud and hissed grunting and tipping. The pleasure was oddly intense but the pain stung. He pulled back away from you leaving your abused pucker for a few seconds letting you capture your breath. He shifted for a second or so then returned.

This time your body seized feeling the blunt head of his cock, he slapped your open cunt and rubbed his thick shaft over our wet slit a few times. You moaned and bared down on him wanting to change his mind and make his ravage your cunt. He aimed the head at your opening and made you kiss him lightly. You began relaxing thinking he had changed his mind. You moaned rocking on him coaxing him to fuck you into the dirt but he stopped. Freezing and breathed a bone chilling chuckle into your back. Then drew a thick wet line on your seam following the soaked crack of your ass and pressed lightly against your asshole.

“I suggest you take a deep breath and relax or this could hurt a little more then it should” he hissed before pushing into you. You struggled crying out at him but he ignored you thundering on with his plan managing to squeeze the head of his cock into you.

You moaned panting and sobbing clawing at the dirt desperate to hold something. He grunted holding still. You were overcome with an intoxicating feeling, the sting seemed to travel to your cunt making you clench tightly massaging his cock from behind the thin wall that separated him. You quivered desperately below him as his cock teased your cunt whilst prying open our walls slowly. You moaned rocking back trying to force him deeper faster. He rewarded you with a firm thrust making you call out to him for more-pleading for him to fuck you even with the sweet pain. That was all he needed before kneeling up needed behind you.

“Fuck, your fucking perfect~ my perfect little prize all for me~ good girl, no hold still and take deep breaths love~” he said before inching forward again. You wailed at the impossible full feeling of him breeching you. It was painful and perfect, the stretch made you feel much more vulnerable and submissive than ever before.

Your eyes rolled back curving back on to him as he grunted over you feeding himself into you. He laughed and arched over you kissing your shoulder. The hand on your back holding your nighty out of the way moved to your hand to your clit pressing your fingers to the throbbing eager bud.

“Good girl now flick your clit, your going to need to this will be a very bumpy ride love~” he purred rising back from you making you hold your breath. You hung your head and tried to brace yourself fingers flicking at you clit trying to tip the scale and find your own pleasure as Kal took his. You had been hell bent on having a valentines day you wouldn’t forget, and by god you knew that you would never ever forget the night you found yourself below Kal, not Clark. You wont forget even if you tried.


	9. Geralt Of Rivia- Threesome, Degradation Kink, Exhibition Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Geralt decided you need to be taught a lesson for acting like a whore after throwing yourself at men in the village when he was busy on ‘sweethearts day’. Geralt decided if you want to act like a whore, then he will treat you like one and gets jaskier involved.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, 18+,Smut, Degradation Kink, S/M, Threesome, Veyour, Exhibition Kink, Polyamorous, Name Calling, Spanking,
> 
> A/N: so this is late and I’m sorry but this vaccine has kicked my ass but here we go number ten to my valentines countdown! This was actually the final one I was going to do for it as valentines day was when I released my fluffshot The Date. I hope you enjoy this smutty piece.

“Oh stop! Please-I’m sorry! I’m- Geralt stop, Jaskier’s right there!” You yelped head spinning around trying to see if Jaskier was still looking at you mouth gaping and stuttering at you as your form was toppled backwards to the floor next to the fire.

Geralt sneered at you one huge hand in your dress thick rough fingers already tearing his way to your skin. In a vicious clawing motion ripping the thin summer dress at you seams revealing your chest to his contracting pupils, the black slits like throbbing veins slicing through the amber of his eyes, glowing with rage at the audacity you had in the village. Pawing over any man you could attach yourself to without wretching at their stench.

“I don’t care I’m not fucking done!” he snarled in a full temper with you and had only one thing in mind to calm himself. He growled rolling you over and fisted your dress tearing it open with his brute strength, his rage tempered and controlled enough not to hurt you.

You groaned unable to stop the way your body heated, your insides wetting your walls at the feral and beastly way your Witcher was reacting throwing you down on your stomach and holding you there as he twisted and pulled the fabric of your dress destroying anything that separated him from your skin.

“You fucking whore! Just because some stupid girl says its fucking lovers day or some shit doesn’t mean you get to fucking fuck around!” he spat venomously to your now bare back. You whined when he yanked the tattered dress from you and drew in a deep breath already scenting the arousal pooling in your cunt, building at your slit threatening to seep onto the dirt below already. He sat back on his knees giving you a wolfish grunt smirking, pawing at your legs then held them firm spreading them to watch your needy cunt weep for him.

“Ah, mmmm G-Geralt stop! Jaskier’s staring!” you yelped trying to close your legs well aware of the bard sitting on the log just behind Geralt. You could feel the shocked gaze settling on your cunt. You panted the idea of him watching you already had to stomach tying in knots. Geralt curled his lip back smelling the way your body was pining for both him and the bard.

You’d admitted a few weeks ago that you found Jaskier attractive. You’d bawled your eyes out over it feeling bad especially when Geralt wouldn’t drop it and finally used axii on you to get the full truth. That was when you finally said out loud what you felt, that you loved Jaskier almost as much as you love Geralt. To your surprized great had been over the moon.

“Good! You want to act like a fucking slut I’ll treat you like one, Jaskier can watch for all I care-” he growled low and fierce into your neck loud enough for Jaskier to hear. You shivered as his threatening promise swept over your skin shaking you to your very core. Your cunt spasmed tightening almost painfully excitement building when he hinted that you’d get to fuck them both tonight.

“O-or I can go?… I’m fine I’ll go” Jaskier said quietly slowly slipping off the log he was sitting on. He crouched as he went, trying to disappear. He froze when Geralt whipped his head around to the smaller male and tilted his head smiling licking his lips unable to control himself. He to was looking forward to having jaskier again.

“No-you fucking stay! You stay and watch just how I put my little bitch in her place!” he grunted eyes lighting up, glowing with anticipation. You moaned when Geralt’s words were accompanied with a huge loud wet slap, his palm striking your wide open wet cunt and rubbing. You mewled and rocked backwards grinding on his rough hand as it slipped over your wanting hole, smoothing from your clit to your ass pressing hard enough you make you wince, but you still rocked on him. Chasing his hand wanting nothing more then to be full, weather it be his fingers, tongue cock? Hell you’d even let him use the handle of his sword that he’d threatened you with a few times.

“Wow err Geralt that’s a little err harsh” Jaskier stammered trying to tear his gaze away from you but couldn’t it was far too mesmerizing watching you slip, falling below Geralt and crumbling sweetly. You were needy, wet and wanting a complete and utter mess cracking and shattering. He’d be lying if he didnt imagine this alone at night fist around his cock as he moan calling out breathlessly wanting nothing more then to sink you down on him. But now it was here before him he felt a little uneasy, he knew Geralt was a big Rough bear in the sack. But this? That filthy disregard for you was something else entirely it both frightened and aroused him, he was unsure if he wanted to get involved.

“She loves it, the little wench is fucking dripping, this is her ultimate fantasy~” Geralt explained with a snide tone slapping away at your ass making you hiss as he spoke to Jaskier. You whined and arched trying to meet his hand the red handprint and lasting sting was rapturous, the heat and bite of his palm sent shivers up your spine and you rose your hips. Knees digging into the dirt as you held them wide and wriggled from side to side begging for more wordlessly. Pressing your flushed cheek into the dirt looking behind you to the two men quickly becoming overwhelmed excitement of what might happen between the three of you tonight set fires in your very soul, nerves prickling and quivering centering around your clit drawing the small bud out proudly peeking at the two men eagerly awaiting anything either male was willing to give.

“Isn’t it you fucking slut?” you keened when Geralt’s hand found your firm clit, two fingers rolling it in circles making your breath hitch and your hips to shudder rutting on him. Your clit was worked into a frenzy flicking at the bud just enough to begin a slow burning climb. Your muscles clenched over and over causing your cunt to finally weep wetting your thighs.

“Y-yes gerAh!” you tried answering digging your fingers into the ground, dirt getting under your nails as you clawed the floor like an animal. You panted rocking on the probing fingers that slipped from your clit ghosting your core dipping in enough to begin stretching the muscle but never entering you fully drawing frustrated groans from you.

“Yes what?” he purred spitefully driving his fingers deep inside of you once hitting your g-spot with one single presicse strike then pulled back leaving you wanting.

“Yes Master!” you shouted chasing his fingers arching your back trying to make him impale you again, you whimpered when he refused your begging hips and patted your ass instead wiping your arousal on the unturned cheeks.

“That’s more like it~ you know I shouldn’t be rewarding your greedy cunt should I?” he hummed squeezing the cheeks digging his blunt fingers into the two fleshy mounds hard enough to leave bruises, afterall there was a lesson to be learned. A few days of bruised ass sat on roach in a canter should help make the message sick a little deeper.

“N-no master!” you yelped when he parted your cheeks pressing a thick finger to the pucker rubbing tight circles over it smirking chuckling to himself as even your little rosebud was twitching eagerly for him to fuck it. But no, not yet, perhaps later when he has convince Jaskier to join in?

“No exactly so I’m not going to am I?” Geralt laughed releasing the two globes making them snap back together and patted your rump. Geralt looked over his shoulder to the bard. His little songbird was still watching, one hand rubbing over his groin. He probably didnt even realise he was doing it, it was cute really. Jaskier was almost as needy as you but more refined… A little prince, and you a perfect whore.

“What? No! please-Please I don’t-” you panicked and leaned back onto Geralt you wasn’t sure what you wanted to do, whether you were trying to rub on him or not. But your movement drew Geralt’s attention back to you with two firm slaps on your ass making you jolt and his.

“You don’t? You don’t want to what?” Geralt hissed down at you eyes so intense you had to close yours, you pressed further to the dirt pushing your chest into the cool grainy dirt.

“Be watched?” he finally added noticing you were staying silent. His hands moved down to the back of your thighs rubbing you softly, completely opposite to his mood. It prompted you to peer at him again eyes glazed with tears, not that they were from fear or sadness, no. They were frustrated tears, salty droplets that were another way for your body to beg him. Pleading that he show you some mercy and fuck you until you couldn’t walk. Because that’s the type of needy little whore you were, but only for him.

“Uh huh-” you whined sniffling

“Fucking liar!”

“Don’t. Fucking. Lie. To. Me!” he snarled making your thighs hard making you squirm and yip, squealing into the ground as he laid into your quivering muscles. Finally he stopped after a few seconds leaving behind a throbbing in both legs and your cunt. You couldn’t help it, everything was too much you needed him. Needed Jaskier! Your insides were cramping, tummy twisting coiling with a deep need only Geralt and Jaskier to fulfil.

“I can fucking smell it! Your cunt weeping as soon his eyes swept over you” Geralt growled hands laying on your thighs, his thumbs holding your petals and pulling them apart for him and Jaskier to see, the little pink flower winking at them drenched and waiting impatiently for something to fill and sate it. Jaskier groaned low in his throat and slowly moved closer lost in a little trance as he saw you in all your glory.

“Look at him! Look!” Geralt snarled digging his fingers in tighter drawing a quiet whine from you. But you did as you were told opening your eyes looking at jaskier who was no just behind Geralt to the left a little on all fours eyeing your weeping slit biting his lip. You maoned and swallowed squeezing your walls tight wetting Geralt’s fingers with another wave of arousal. Jaskier moaned watching you wet the witchers fingers in anticipation, Geralt chuckled and began rubbing your petals dragging his thumbs up and down just skimming your twitching hole.

“Your fucking loving it! Maybe I should take you to the tavern? Have you over the fucking bar and let everyone see how much of a little whore you are?” both men grunted watching you clench again this time shuddering at the through. You know Geralt would never do that, sharing you with jaskier was as far as his possessiveness would ever allow. But you still pleaded with him.

“Noo please-No geraAHLT!?” you were cut of with a nasty pinch on your labia, Geralts rough fingers trapping the puffy lip in his fingers quickly punishing you for your blunder.

“Remember who your talking to you little wench!” he growled rolling the swollen abused flesh in his fingers before releasing it just as quick.

“Master! MAS-TER I’M SORRY~” you apologized quickly panign and mewling rocking from side to side, the harsh pitch was a pain you craved a punishment and reward in one, the pain melted into pleasure and you shuddered. Your clit thrummed adrenaline and fire coursing threw your veins in one huge confusing mess that made you want to cry, scream and beg for him to put you out of your misery. To fuck you out of your misery and send you to knew heights.

“You’ve always been curious bard, I’ll let you have her mouth, fuck knows she needs something to shut her up before she digs her herself any deeper.” Geralt finally offered, you cried out pitifully as his words echoed in your ears, you were overwhelmed and weak. You craved it, you wanted to taste the bard, wanted to fuck him, but you’d never though your get to fuck him and Geralt at once. It was a dream come true!

“Geralt that’s-too far! I cant fuck her-” Jaskier tried to argue despite wanting nothing more then to fuck himself into your little throat, cunt, ass e anything, he just couldn’t help think it was wrong… But then again you didnt seem to mind that much, maybe he was just getting cold feet, it was too go to be true?

“Of course you can! She’s always wanted to be spit roasted, and its the perfect day to try afterall she wants the attention~” Geralt said patting you on the dip of you back making you present, popping your ass up higher proudly displaying it just like he’d taught you, eagerly wriggling it trying to entice either male to fuck you senseless.

“Don’t you slut? You want to be fucked? Used like the greedy whore you are?” the Witcher growled at you a gritty voice accompanied by a two finger reward right into you wet heat. You yipped and arched your ass higher rocking back onto the thick fingers. Moaning and crying out thanking him breathlessly when he let you rut his fingers. You moved in a jerky rhythm relishing in the stretch, the way his two fingers took the edge off. Your hungry cunt suckling away at his fingers like your life depended on it.

“Ger-Geralt sweethearts day i-is for lovers- to show how much you care about one another… I don’t think I should… get involved” jaskier stuttered trying to reason with the Witcher… Not that he didnt want to fuck you. It was more because he felt it was the right thing to do. He was expected to refuse wasn’t he? But his eyes never left you, the way you withered and moan so beautifully eyes closed and mouth forming the perfect o that he would happily stretch wide open around his own cock and put your mouth to use.

“What your gonna pretend I’ve never fucked you before Jaskier?” Geralt drolled smirking when the bard froze and blushed. You moaned louder, unable to stop the image of jaskier in a similar position to you , bent over in front of Geralt as the Witcher mounted him, ploughing the Jaskier into the ground forcing him to hit all the high notes. At the moan Geralt rolled his eyes and curled his fingers slightly aiming them down to press on your sweet spot. Your reaction was instant! Widening your legs and moving faster fucking yourself on his fingers faster and harder moaning higher and higher pleading with him to help. But he didnt instead choosing to let you sort yourself out and he hashed this out with Jaskier.

“What n-no I just- since you’ve been with Alexis we havent- I” Jaskier stuttered wide eyed at Geralt only to be cut off with a kiss, geralt diver forward, his free hand grabbing Jaskier’s collar and dragging him forward to his face, pressing an wet lewd open mouther kiss to his lips.

“Exactly its her fault now punish her” he grunted to the dazed bard before using his hold on the smaller man collar to throw him down on all fours next to you.

“G-Geralt I don’t think its a good idea what if she… if she doesn’t want me to?” jaskier said catching himself on his hands and watcher your face wide eyed and panting licking his lips trying to savour the witchers taste. You rocked back faster becoming frustrated whimpering out at the both of them.

“Oh my sweet little lark she doesn’t know what she wants other than to be full, and to please me” Geralt explained moving his fingers deeper drawing louder moans from you. His fingers dug deep scissoring and stretching you taking control of you from the inside driving you wild.

“And me… In her mouth would… P-please you?” came the tiny reply, unsure and shy very different from the jaskier you knew but no less enticing. The timid man asking for permission, it was sweet, he didnt want to upset either of you if only he knew~

“Jaskier we Both have feelings for you and she’s been begging to fuck you for weeks, look! Look at her she’s fucking drooling all over the place trying to get to you!” Geralt snarled slowly loosing hi patience he wanted to get this show of the road and fucking destroy the both of you, he had two blue balls and they needed a couple of wet holes to flood!

“Hmm? Isn’t that right? You want to fuck Jaskier? You want to please him just as you please me?” He asked you holding his fingers still to force you to beg knowing Jaskier needed to hear you plead for him.

“Y-Yes~ ah god! Please! Please let me, Jaskier please! I’ll be good so good I promise please fuck me!” you purred breathlessly watching him through half lidded eyes panting flushed and needy. Jaskier blinked and swallowed seeing you try to inch towards him, face making a beeline for him only for your arms to fail, wobbling and close. Jaskier caught you holding your head in his lap. Then squeaked rutting up into you as you hummed nuzzling his crotch and then began lapping at it over his clothes moaning.

“See? A few slaps and fingers in her cunt and she’ll do anything, now come on don’t be such a baby.” Geralt tutted and moved his hand again thrusting into your wet cunt sending you to new heights making you moan and hum over Jaskier’s cock. Your body shuddering and quivering as your Witcher finger fucked you harder and faster then before making your climax build faster then ever, your tummy cramping in knots and walls trying to clamp down on him trying to milk him for all he’s worth.

“I-If your sure?” jaskier asked slowly watching at you withered in his lap moaning and wailing into his crotch.

“Jaskier just do it, look she’s trying to suck you already, she wants to taste you, she always has!”

“Because she’s a greedy little bitch!” Geralt growled slapping your ass. You yipped and clenched before squealing rutting on to him as your shivered body convulsing as you finally came all over his fingers. You cried your release into Jaskier’s lap shuddering and arching unable to control your hips. Jaskier smiled down at you hands in your hair as you withered riding out your orgasm. The wet sounds of Geralt fucking you through the intense climax making you cried breathlessly echoing aroudn camp.

“Just wait until your in her mouth I swear she was put on this earth to suck cock” Geralt said whist removing his fingers from your quivering cunt smirking when you slumps sideways onto your hips in the dirt jittery and exhausted.

“That looked intense should we give he a break?” jaskier asked looking back at Geralt who was up on his knees unbuttoning his pants releasing the monster in his them.

“Good girls get breaks, bad girls break she knows that. Now you get your ass back up, you know I’m not fucking you like that!” Geralt laughed before spanking your ass a few times ushering you up onto your knees.

“Happy sweethearts day to me I get to fuck my whore and my songbird again~” Geralt mused hands gripping your hips as he embedded himself ten deep in your spasming cunt. Making you cry out only for it to be muffled by jaskier feeding you his own cock, Geralt smiled and leaned forward kissing his bard. You may have been a naughty little bitch today, but he only had you to thank for finally pushing him far enough to pull jaskier into your sex lives and for that he kind of owed you… A night full or orgasm’s should suffice.


End file.
